Back to the Future Part 2: Revised
by TheTexasPowerhouse
Summary: When Marty McFly realizes that Alternate 1985 has become a third-world country, Marty wises up and saves his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker from the dangerous environment. Together, they go find Doc Brown and fight to clean up the mess.


**Back to the Future Part II**

(Revised)

Original Screen Story by Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale

Screenplay by Bob Gale

2015 Modifications by TexasPowerhouse

Fiction Rating: "T" for Adventure Violence, Some Language, Teenage Drinking, and Suggestive Material

Let me preface this by saying that, like millions of people around the world, I find the ENTIRE BTTF Trilogy to be AMAZING entertainment that has sparked the imagination of the world. Outstanding characters, stunning premise and great action! But like a lot of great things in this world, nothing is perfect. I wish I could say that this epic installment in cinema is perfect, but I just can't.

One of my biggest pet peeves is when Doc Brown and Marty McFly left Jennifer Parker on the porch in the middle of the Alternate 1985 (or as I call it, "The Hell zone"). I would've NEVER let that happen! Sure Marty and Jennifer aren't married yet, but ANY decent man would NEVER leave his loved ones in the middle of a third-world country, no matter what the "Ripple Effect" can protect. That's just me speaking.

At any rate, that is the inspiration and basis of this screenplay. I am starting at the part where Doc and Marty return to "1985 - Alternate" after getting Jennifer from their 2015 home. Everything up until then was fine.

 _[A shot inside the Delorean TM shows Doc, with his future traffic specs on, covering Einstein's eyes.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, Ein-e, brace yourselves for temporal displacement.

 _[Marty is seen clutching onto Jennifer, unconscious.]_

 _[From Doc's point of view, we see the Delorean TM cruising along with skyway traffic, accelerating to 88 MPH as indicated on the digital speedometer. When it hits 88, the machine sparks and lights up, and with a flash and boom, the skyway traffic is gone, and the Delorean TM starts to decelerate.]_

 _[We see Doc removing his traffic specs.]_

 _[We see Marty relaxing his grip on Jennifer and looks around.]_

 **Marty:** Did we make it?

 _[Doc is still looking around, somewhat perplexed.]_

 _[Marty is as curious as Doc.]_

 **Marty:** Are we back?

 _[From Doc's point of view, suddenly, WHOOSH! A private jet flies just over the Delorean TM.]_

 _[Doc and Marty jump and shout in shock at the scare.]_

 **Doc:** AHH!

 **Marty:** AHH!

 _[From Doc's point of view, the jet flies on as if nothing had happened.]_

 _[We see Doc and Marty calming down.]_

 **Doc:** We're back.

 _[From a residential street, we see the Delorean TM descend down, the wheels rotate up to normal, and land with a soft skid from the tires. It turns into a driveway of a house, belonging to the family of Jennifer Parker. The vehicle stops in the driveway and the passenger door opens. Einstein pops out.]_

 _[Closer to the TM, Doc walks right past an orange-ish truck that has been wrecked, and spots the swing on the front porch.]_

 **Doc:** Let's put her in the swing.

 _[Doc goes over to Marty, helps him hoist Jennifer up to the porch and onto the swing.]_

 **Doc:** Then, I'll take you home and you can come back in your truck to wake her. When she awakens and sees her house and it's dark, it should be able to convince her that it was all a dream.

 **Marty:** Wait a minute. We're just gonna leave her here on the porch?

 **Doc:** The disorientation should convince her that it was all a dream.

 **Marty:** How long do you think she's going to be out?

 **Doc:** I not quite sure. She received quite a shock. Could be for a few minutes, most likely a couple of hours. You better bring some smelly salts back with you.

 **Marty:** You're the Doc, Doc.

 _[Doc and Einstein retreat back to the TM as Marty gets one last look at Jennifer, but Marty pauses when he sees something abnormal.]_

 **Doc:** Alright, let's go, Ein-e.

 _[Doc thinks that Marty is still concerned, but Marty is still hung up by an abnormality as he retreats.]_

 **Doc:** Don't worry. She'll be fine.

 **Marty:** I don't remember bars being on these windows.

 _[We see a shot of the gateway to Lyons Estates, damaged and covered in graffiti. Suddenly, the Delorean TM drives up and into the Residential Community. As it proceeds up the street, a pack of stray dogs bark as they run from left to right in front of the gate.]_

 _[A shot catches the Delorean TM pulling up to the McFly residence. The passenger door opens.]_

 _[From in front of the Delorean TM, Marty leaves the TM as Doc talks.]_

 **Doc:** If you need me, I'll be back in my lab dismantling this thing.

 **Marty:** Right.

 _[Marty shuts the Delorean TM door. Doc backs the TM up and heads out as Marty approaches the gate to the back yard. He tries to open the gate, but it's locked up by a key lock and latch. Marty finds this unusual. Using the trash can for elevation, he climbs over the gate and hops into the back yard.]_

 _[From within a room, we see Marty opening a window softly from outside. Thinking it's his room, he casually hops up to the window sill, and hops down, only to land on a bed that's not his and waking a shrieking African-American girl and her little brother. Stunned, Marty tries to calm everyone down.]_

 **Marty:** _(stunned)_ Whoa, hey! Wai-Wait! Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait a minute! Wait a minute! What are you doing in my room? What are you-?

 _[Suddenly, the Man of the House, in polka dot boxers and tank top and wielding a baseball bat, charges in and turns on the light. Amidst the wailing children, the Man is ready to defend the family.]_

 **Man:** FREEZE, SUCKER!

 _[Marty wants out of this awkward mess.]_

 **Marty:** Hey, hey, hey! I don't want any trouble!

 _[The Man charges after Marty.]_

 **Man:** Oh, you got trouble now, you piece of trash!

 _[Marty dodges the bat, which crashes into a nightstand.]_

 **Man:** What are you doing in here with my daughter?

 _[Marty is still trying to explain himself.]_

 **Marty:** Hey, listen! I'm just in the wrong house!

 _[The Man charges again.]_

 **Man:** You got that right, you little s-!

 _[Marty evades another attack attempt, as the Man takes out some toys on top of a bookshelf.]_

 _[Near the door, Marty tries one last attempt at mercy.]_

 **Marty:** Hey, look! I made a mistake!

 _[The Man charges again.]_

 **Man:** Damn right you made a mistake!

 **Marty:** AAH!

 _[Marty evades once again, as the Man takes out most of the materials on top of a chest of drawers. Marty runs for the front door. The Man gives chase.]_

 **Man:** I'm gonna tear your ass up!

 _[Marty, panic-stricken, bursts through the front door and dashes up the street, retreating from the house. The Man runs up the driveway, making sure Marty is gone for good. The Man is soon surrounded by his family, including his wife, in a nightgown, his son and daughter, still frightened.]_

 **Man:** That's right! You keep runnin', sucker! And you tell that realty company that I ain't sellin', you hear?! We ain't gonna be terrorized!

 _[A few moments later, Marty is still recovering from the incident at what he thought was his home. But as he's walking up the street, he starts to notice that the whole street has basically become a warzone of sorts. Many cars are wrecked or shot up and several crime scenes marked with the chalk outlines of fallen bodies. One car has a small fire emitting from under the hood. As Marty gets closer to the camera, he is obviously disgusted and scared.]_

 _[On a different street, a bewildered Marty is seen jogging up, looking for hope. A squad of three police cars passes by on another street as Marty continues looking around.]_

 **Marty:** This has got to be the wrong year.

 _[Marty spots a house with a newspaper on the steps to the front porch. He goes for it. He opens the newspaper and reads it.]_

 _[We see him reading the date of "October 26, 1985". Marty still cannot believe it.]_

 **Marty:** Nineteen Eighty-Five?

 _[Another shot shows his face of disbelief.]_

 **Marty:** It can't be.

 _[Suddenly, a shotgun cocks as the barrel appears drawn at the back of Marty's head. We hear Strickland's voice.]_

 **Strickland:** Drop it!

 _[Scared, Marty quickly drops the newspaper and slowly creeps around to the source of that familiar voice.]_

 **Strickland:** So you're the son-of-a-bitch who's been stealing my newspapers.

 **Marty:** Mr. Strickland! Mr. Strickland, i-it's me, sir! Marty!

 **Strickland:** Who?

 **Marty:** Marty McFly! Marty McFly! Don't you know me, sir?! From school, sir!?

 _[As usual, Strickland doesn't budge an inch.]_

 **Strickland:** I've never seen you before in my life, but you look to me like a slacker!

 **Marty:** Yeah, that's right! That's right! I am a slacker! Don't you remember? You gave me detention last week.

 _[Not buying the logic, Strickland points the shotgun down towards Marty's pelvic area.]_

 **Strickland:** Last week?! The school burned down six years ago. Now you've got exactly three seconds to get off my porch with your nuts intact. One!

 _[Marty is frozen in panic, begging for info.]_

 **Marty:** NO! Please Mr. Strickland! I'm just trying to figure out what the Hell is going on!

 **Strickland:** TWO!

 **Marty:** AAAAAHH!

 _[Suddenly, Strickland and Marty hear tires squealing from up the street.]_

 _[Up the street, we see a beat up blue car, packed with gangsters, roaring up the street. One of them chides Strickland.]_

 **Gangster:** Hey, Strickland!

 _[We see Strickland dash through his front door for cover, forgetting about Marty.]_

 _[As the gangsters roll by, five of them pull out machine guns and start firing on Strickland's house.]_

 _[Marty ducks for cover behind the counter of the front porch, dodging the bullets.]_

 _[The gangsters keep firing upon Strickland's house, turning it into Swiss cheese and destroying the flower plants and front windows in the process. The gangsters laugh as they have their fun. The gangsters cease fire and roar up the street.]_

 _[Marty emerges from behind the counter with his hands on his ears, stunned at what has happened.]_

 _[Marty leaves the front porch and starts running in the opposite direction from the gangsters as Strickland re-emerges from his house. Strickland fires off two shots at the gangsters' direction as Marty runs like Hell.]_

 **Strickland:** ( _bellowing)_ EAT LEAD, SLACKERS!

 **Marty:** AAAAAAAAHHH!

 _[On a different street, Marty finds a big oak tree. He hides behind it, making sure that no one sees him. Bewildered from all the action from earlier, he calms himself down, taking deep breaths. Then, he takes a sharp, huge breath in horror. We see his wide eyes in shock. He remembered one VERY important fact.]_

 **Marty:** Jennifer!

 _[Marty dashes from the tree.]_

 _[Back at Jennifer's home, Jennifer is still sound asleep on her swing, unharmed.]_

 _[Out of the darkness appears a man in ragged clothes and wielding a small pocket knife. He slowly approaches Jennifer with a carnivorous drool and lust all over his face. He giggles softly as he starts up the steps towards the porch. He starts to reach for her.]_

 _[Suddenly, we see just Jennifer's calm shut eyes as we hear a metallic CLANG! It makes Jennifer's eyes move a slight bit. We then hear a body collapsing on the ground.]_

 _[We then see the man has fallen to the ground. Marty is shown standing tall over him wielding a shovel. He sets the shovel aside and goes to his woman, still sleeping.]_

 _[Marty gently shakes Jennifer's shoulder.]_

 **Marty:** Jennifer! Jen! Jen, wake up!

 _[Jennifer slowly starts to rise. Her eyes slowly open.]_

 _[From Jennifer's point of view, we see her eyes slowly focusing on the concerned look on her man's face.]_

 **Marty:** Jennifer. You alright?

 _[Jennifer smiles as she slowly rises to sit up. She reaches out to embrace her man, but Marty just grabs her hand and sits her up swiftly.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty. Hey, Mar-whoa.

 _[Marty is egging Jennifer to stand on her feet. But Jennifer is still a little doozy from the sleep.]_

 **Marty:** Jen, please. You've gotta come back with me!

 **Jennifer:** Where?

 **Marty:** Back to Doc's place.

 _[Jennifer starts looking around the porch, spotting the unconscious man, the wrecked car, the barred-up windows, and the desolate state of the home.]_

 **Jennifer:** Doc? Marty, I just had the worst nightmare. It was abou-wha-? Who's that? Why is he-? That's not my dad's truck. Wait, we never had bars on our windows. Marty, what is this?

 _[Marty tries to calm his woman down.]_

 **Marty:** Jen, Jen, Jen! It's OK. You're fine now.

 **Jennifer** : Fine now?! Wha-?

 _{Jennifer's mouth and eyes go wide in shock as she looks again at the man and spots the shovel.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty, di-did you?

 _[Marty comes clean.]_

 **Marty:** Yeah. He was creeping up on you, and I had to do something.

 _[Jennifer puts her hand on her chest, trying to slow down her beating heart.]_

 **Jennifer:** Oh, my God! Oh, my God! You-you saved me!

 **Marty:** Yeah, baby. Yeah. I'm just glad I came back!

 _[Marty quickly slaps his mouth shut as Jennifer gives him the glare of death.]_

 **Jennifer:** Came back? Marty! Was that dream I had real?!

 _[Marty tries to explain himself to his slightly angry woman. But as the questions progress, he comes clean with humiliation.]_

 **Marty:** Real?! Oh, well, uh-

 **Jennifer:** Were we in the future with Doc Brown?

 **Marty:** Well, you see uh-

 **Jennifer:** Did we really see our future home?!

 **Marty:** Yes! Yes, we did!

 **Jennifer:** The last thing I remember seeing was a much older me! What happened then?

 **Marty:** Well, uh-?

 **Jennifer:** Tell me!

 **Marty:** Okay, okay, baby! Okay! You fainted when you saw your older self. Doc and I managed to get you back into the Delorean, and then we immediately left the future, returned to 1985 and dropped you off on the swing.

 **Jennifer:** One last question. Are you certain that this unconscious man was going to do something to me while I was sleeping on this porch in the middle of broad daylight?

 **Marty:** Uh, yyyyyyyes. He was creeping up to you; I quickly grabbed a shovel and knocked him out cold, just before you woke up.

 _[Jennifer looks deep into her man's eyes, which look scared and tired. Jennifer sees that her man is being truthful.]_

 **Jennifer:** Thank you for coming back.

 _[Marty exhales in relief.]_

 **Marty:** Oh, man! Jennifer, what kind of idiot am I? You know, Doc is a great man, and a genius, but I should've just listen to my instincts. I should've asked Doc to have us sleep over at his place or some-

 _[Jennifer interrupts Marty's humiliation with a soft kiss.]_

 **Jennifer:** You put your mind to it, and you accomplished something.

 _[Marty smiles in comfort. Jennifer smiles, too.]_

 **Jennifer:** Let's get to Doc's place.

 _[A few moments later, Marty, seen with the shovel in his hand, and Jennifer are seen running down a street, keeping a watchful eye out as they move on.]_

 **Jennifer:** My God! It's like the whole city has gone to Hell!

 **Marty:** Oh, ho. We haven't seen all of it yet, baby. Come on, It's just a couple more blocks away.

 _[Both of them keep running as they continue around a corner. Police sirens are heard in the distance.]_

 _[Outside of Doc's lab, we see the iron gate already open and we see Doc opening up the garage doors. The Delorean TM is fired up, ready to go. After opening the doors, Doc retreats to the TM and shuts the door. It backs out of the garage, and turns around in the parking lot.]_

 _[Inside the TM, Doc, with Einstein right behind him, looks off to his right, and turns the steering wheel in that direction. We hear the Delorean accelerate.]_

 _[From Doc's point of view, we see the Delorean turning and headed towards the open street. Just when it looks like the Delorean is going to turn up onto a street, we see an image of Marty and Jennifer waiving towards the machine.]_

 _[We see that Doc was caught off guard and slams the brakes. We hear loud tires screeching.]_

 _[From outside the Delorean, we see Marty and Jennifer, both panting from exhaustion, running up to the Delorean. The passenger door opens.]_

 **Doc:** Marty! Jennifer! Quick! Get in here!

 _[From inside the Delorean, we see Jennifer then Marty hop into the passenger seat. Marty shuts the door.]_

 _[We see the Delorean flying up and out as Doc starts talking.]_

 **Doc:** I'm glad you found me! Ein-e and I were getting very nervous when we found the lab boarded up and chained.

 _[Inside the Delorean, Doc pulls out the top of Old Biff's Cane that was broken off.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, does this look familiar?

 **Marty:** It's the top of Biff's cane. The Old Biff from the future.

 _[Jennifer is stunned to hear this.]_

 **Jennifer:** Wha-? Why is that here?

 **Doc:** I found it in here, along with this.

 _[Doc pulls out the silver bag that the Sports Almanac was in, and hands it to Jennifer. Marty quickly figures it out as Jennifer is still confused.]_

 **Marty:** Oh, man. The bag for the Sports Almanac.

 **Doc:** The receipt is still inside.

 _[Marty looks inside and pulls out the blue receipt. He feels so guilty.]_

 **Marty:** Holy shit.

 _[Jennifer is lost.]_

 **Jennifer:** Walking canes, shopping bags, and blue receipts? Seriously, what is going on?

 **Marty:** Um, Jennifer, while we were in the future, I did a little shopping and I bought a book that had all of the results of every game of every sport played up to the end of the century.

 **Doc:** He was hoping to bring it here for financial security reasons. Admirable, but financial gain was not the sole purpose of building this machine.

 **Jennifer:** You were gonna gamble?

 **Marty:** Uh, when I was old enough.

 _[Jennifer slaps Marty's shoulder.]_

 **Jennifer:** Martin James McFly!

 **Marty:** Hey, look. We have bigger problems than this. Obviously, old Biff did something with the Sports Almanac and he used the Time Machine to get it done.

 **Doc:** Correct! And it wouldn't be impossible to imagine that because of that, Hill Valley has plummeted into a state of chaos and violence. But for now, we're going to the one place where we can get all of the answers we need.

 **Jennifer:** Where's that?

 **Doc:** The newspaper archives at the public library.

 _[We see the front of an old-fashioned municipal building with the words "Hill Valley Public Library" on the front above the single wooden door. The entire building has been boarded up, shut down, vandalized and slightly damaged for some time now. We see the Delorean flying down to and landing on the top of the staircase that leads to the entrance.]_

 _[The doors to the Delorean open up. Marty, Doc and Jennifer emerge. Doc opens up the front trunk, pulls out two crowbars, and hands one to Marty as he talks.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, help me tear down the boards on the doors. Jennifer, keep a look out for any suspicious activity.

 **Marty:** Right.

 **Jennifer:** Okay.

 _[Marty and Doc start using the crowbars to forcefully pull off the boards binding the front doors shut. The doors themselves look like standard office doors, not too big and not too heavy. As Jennifer stays at the Delorean open passenger door, she speaks under her breath. She keeps her eyes open.]_

 **Jennifer:** Never had to play a pirate's wench before.

 _[We see a sequence of shots showing Marty and Doc taking off several boards by force.]_

 _[After the last board is removed, Doc tries to turn the doorknob, and push and pull on the door. The doorknob seems rusty and a little loose, but not opening.]_

 **Doc:** Damn. We just need a little amount of force. Marty, there's a sledge hammer in the trunk.

 **Marty:** Got it.

 _[Marty dashes to the Delorean front trunk.]_

 **Doc:** Jennifer, anything?

 **Jennifer:** Nothing but a few stray dogs, Doctor Brown.

 _[Marty pulls the sledge hammer out of the Delorean trunk and shuts the trunk door.]_

 **Marty:** Well, if you see a blue car with six guys in it, get in the Delorean quickly and shut the door. It's probably full of gangsters.

 _[This only makes Jennifer a little more nervous.]_

 **Jennifer:** Thanks for the tip, Marty.

 _[Marty dashes back to the door. Doc stands back.]_

 **Doc:** See if you can take out the door lock.

 _[With a huge grunt, Marty swings the sledge into the door, right around the door lock area. When the hammer makes impact, we hear a 'CRACK!' on the other side. The door opens up a little bit. Doc pushes the door open all the way. The soft lights emitting through the broken boards and glass in the building show that the building has been abandoned for some time. For the most part, the shelves holding the books are still intact, but there are cobwebs, spider webs, and plenty of debris all around.]_

 _[A moment later, Doc opens a drawer. It has newspaper collections. The first two book-like binders in the stack read "Hill Valley Telegraph: 1954" and "Hill Valley Telegraph: 1955". He starts to take "1954" as he talks.]_

 **Doc:** Here we are.

 _[Doc starts handing the newspaper binders to Marty and Jennifer.]_

 **Doc:** We going to have to go through all of these newspapers, covering at least the last 30 years or so, and see if we can figure out how Hill Valley got to be this way.

 _[Jennifer, taking two binders, is still nervous about being in a dark, empty building.]_

 **Jennifer:** Doctor, we're doing this in the lab, right?

 _[Jennifer sighs in relief as Doc confirms her logic.]_

 **Doc:** Exactly. It's gonna take some time, but we're going to get to the bottom of this. Load them up in the trunk.

 _[Marty, with two binders, has Jennifer come with him to the Delorean.]_

 **Marty:** Let's go, Jen.

 _[As Doc continues pulling out binders, we see a slight flash of lightning, followed by soft thunder. This gets Doc's attention. He mumbles under his breath.]_

 **Doc:** Don't start with me. I'm not in the mood.

 _[Back in the lab a few moments later, we see Marty placing a newspaper binder on top of two others as the camera zooms out and pans around, showing Marty and Doc at the work bench running through the newspaper binders. Jennifer is running through newspaper binders near the chalkboard, which is covered in garbage and other things.]_

 **Marty:** I'm still not finding anything. Maybe Biff started winning those races earlier than 1955.

 **Doc:** Marty, in any state in the 50's, you have to be 18 years old to gamble. He was 17 in 1955. So, it had to be sometime afterwards.

 _[Marty nods in agreement, and goes to another binder.]_

 **Jennifer:** Doctor, was there ever a time that Biff lost?

 **Doc:** Haven't seen any losses yet. He has won something big every weekend or every other weekend here in the 60's. Oh, my hypothesis is proving true so far.

 **Jennifer:** Well, over here in 1971, he put those winnings together and formed a toxic waste disposal company called "BiffCo." On a different note, his third marriage to Natalie Wood ended in a nasty divorce. ( _scoffs_ ) That controlling bastard.

 **Doc:** Yeah, I saw that his first marriage to actress Marilyn Monroe also ended after 5 months.

 _[Marty finds a big headline in the news.]_

 **Marty:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, guys! I found something.

 **Doc:** What? What is it?

 _[Doc goes to Marty as Jennifer listens in. They look at the front page headline of the Hill Valley Telegraph from Friday, March 28_ _th_ _, 1958. It shows a picture of Biff holding up a big check with the Almanac in his coat pocket. The headline reads "Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races". Marty reads aloud.]_

 **Marty:** It's Biff. He's holding up a big check. The headline reads, "Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races". "On the day after his 21st birthday, Biff Tannen places a bet on a horserace that would forever change his young life. The native of Hill Valley, California placed a hefty sum of $25,000 on a 40:1 bet on "Big Grizzly" to win the High Vineyard Stakes. "Big Grizzly" made young Mr. Tannen one of the youngest millionaires in United States-."

 **Doc:** Marty, wait! Do you see what's in his pocket?

 _[Marty looks down on the picture. It's a little hard to see.]_

 **Marty:** Barely.

 _[Doc hands him a magnifying glass.]_

 **Doc:** Take another look.

 _[Marty looks at the pocket and is able to see that the Sports Almanac is in Biff's pocket.]_

 **Marty:** The almanac.

 _[Doc is shown having a brainstorm and goes to his chalkboard while Marty sets down the magnifying glass sharply in aggravation.]_

 **Marty:** The SON-OF-A-BITCH stole my idea!

 **Jennifer:** But how exactly?!

 _[Doc brushes off his chalkboard and sets it upright. He almost steps too close to Jennifer as he talks.]_

 **Doc:** Here, here. Let me illustrate. Oh, excuse me, Jennifer.

 _[Jennifer stands up with a newspaper binder in her arms and backs up while Doc works.]_

 _[We see Jennifer still backing up while a frustrated Marty joins her.]_

 _[Doc draws a straight line from left to right, labeling the far left side "Past", the middle part "Present" and the far right side "Future".]_

 **Doc:** Imagine that this line represents time. The present -1985-, the past and the future.

 _[Doc then draws a descending line from the main line, and labels it "A 1985"._

 **Doc:** Prior to this point in time, somewhere in the past, the timeline skewed into this tangent creating an alternate 1985. Alternate to all of us in here, but reality to everyone else. While were in the future, Biff grabbed the Sports Book, stole the Time Machine and gave it to himself in some point in the past, causing this very tangent to occur.

 _[Jennifer nods her head in understanding while Marty tries to stay quiet in humility. But, Jennifer still sees something amiss.]_

 **Jennifer:** I-I think I understand that. Thanks, but how exactly did Biff get the time machine? Did someone-?

 _[Jennifer looks at a quiet Marty. Doc nods in confirmation.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty?

 _[Marty fesses up again.]_

 **Marty:** I was wondering around Hilldale. I was so excited when I learned we were going to live there. I just wanted to check the place out.

 **Jennifer:** And you let that old kook run away with the machine.

 **Marty:** I'm sorry! I didn't know-

 **Jennifer:** You're right! You didn't know, 'cause you didn't think! You just wondered away like a curious kid and just left the door wide-!

 **Marty:** I had no idea Biff was going to do that! Who knew he was following u-?

 _ **[**_ _Doc interjects, breaking up the fight before it gets out of control.]_

 **Doc:** Marty! Jen! Stop, stop, stop! Stop, this is not helping our situation! What's done is done. It's all in the past now.

 **Marty:** You mean the future?

 _[Doc goes back to the newspaper with Biff exasperated. Jennifer goes back to the newspaper binder she has in her hands, looking through headlines.]_

 **Doc:** Whatever! _(scoffs)_ Teenagers. All of this demonstrates precisely how time travel can be misused and why the time machine must be destroyed….after we straighten all of this out.

 **Marty:** O-Okay. So we go back to the future, and we stop Biff from stealing the time machine.

 _[Doc immediately objects the idea and shows why on the chalkboard. Jennifer is still running through the newspapers.]_

 **Doc:** We can't! Because if we go to the future from _this_ point in time, it will be the future of _this_ reality! In which Biff is corrupt, and powerful, and the whole city has gone straight to-

 _[Jennifer shrieks in horror as she drops the newspaper binder she was looking through. Doc and Marty instantly look at her and go to her as her terrified demeanor beckons them.]_

 **Jennifer:** _(shrieking)_ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAH! Marty! Marty! Marty!

 **Marty:** What? What is it? What?!

 **Doc:** What's wrong?

 _[Jennifer's hand shakes as she points to the newspaper binder she was reading. It landed flat on the ground.]_

 _[From the binder's point of view, we see a very distraught Jennifer pointing in the camera's direction. Marty joins her to her left, Doc to her right. They look where she is pointing. Marty's face instantly turns to shock and sorrow and he sobs. Doc gasps in horror and covers his mouth.]_

 **Marty:** _(shocked)_ No! NOOO!

 _[A dramatic chord is heard as we see the front page of the Hill Valley Telegraph from March 16, 1973. The front headline reads "George McFly Murdered" with a picture of George shown. The camera zooms out as Marty, still sobbing, puts his hand on the picture of his father. Jennifer hangs onto him, consoling and sobbing softly. Doc, still standing, is shaking his hand in nervousness.]_

 **Marty:** _(sobbing)_ NO! Please, God! No! Oh, No! Oh, God, No!

 _[With both Marty and Jennifer still sobbing, Doc, still a bit shocked, is thinking hard as evidenced by him tapping his chin.]_

 _[Marty and Jennifer are still sobbing over the devastating news. Doc is trying to interject, in an effort to smooth things.]_

 **Doc:** Marty. Marty! Marty!

 _[Jennifer and Marty start to regain control of themselves.]_

 **Marty:** _(sniffling)_ What is it, Doc?

 _[Doc offers a somewhat consoling message.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, I know this is devastating, but we still have to go back into the past and obtain that book from Biff. If we do that, all of this will go away.

 _[Marty finds comfort in that. But, Jennifer is still not convinced.]_

 **Jennifer:** Okay, but where exactly do we go?

 _[Doc points to the article with Biff winning his first million.]_

 **Doc:** We know it has to be before 1958.

 _[Marty is still not convinced of the plan, but he suddenly realized one horrible thing.]_

 **Marty:** But Doc, I guarantee you there was no newspaper story on when Biff got the-Oh, my God! MOM!

 _[Marty speaks as he goes back to the Newspaper binder, tears out the paper with his father's headline on it, folds it up and puts it in his pocket. He then starts thumbing through the preceding newspapers.]_

 **Marty:** Doc! Jen! I need to find out what happened to Mom!

 **Jennifer:** What?

 **Marty:** Did she die? Did she remarry? What?

 **Doc:** Marty, the statistical odds of you finding anything about your mother's fate are nearly impossible to measure.

 _[Marty seems a little obsessed over this matter.]_

 **Marty:** But, Doc! Think about what Biff loves the most. Himself, money and women! I saw how in the cafeteria he was trying to get his hands on my-!

 _[Marty stops as he sees the Hill Valley Telegraph from June 16, 1973. He sees a photograph of a smiling Biff in a suit, holding a visibly depressed Lorraine, who's in a white gown, matching hat/veil and bouquet of roses in her hands, by the arm.]_

 _[Marty screams in shock. Jennifer gasps then shouts in rage. Doc shouts in total disbelief.]_

 **Marty:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Jennifer:** _(gasps)_ Oh, my God! That BASTARD!

 **Doc:** Great Scott!

 _[Doc quickly regains composure and tries to restrain Marty, whose manner quickly goes from shock to rage. Jennifer is still in rage, but finds assurance in Doc's sound logic.]_

 **Doc:** Marty! Marty, Marty! Please! Calm down! Calm down! Marty, don't forget the mission. We get the book in the past, we restore everything.

 **Jennifer:** But, Doc. The only person who would know about that is Biff. Who knows where he is right now?

 _[RING! RING! RING! RING! Suddenly, the red phone bell rings so strikingly that it causes Marty, Doc and Jennifer to jump and Einstein yelps softly. Marty, Jennifer, and Doc look around. Jennifer finds it, the black, rotary-dial phone as seen in the first Back to the Future movie. Jennifer is quick to answer.]_

 **Jennifer:** Yeah—Hello?

 _[Jennifer's eyes widen with shock as she hears the familiar voice of Lorraine Baines-McFly.]_

 **Lorraine:** _(over the phone; stunned)_ Jennifer? Is that you?

 **Jennifer:** _(shocked)_ M-M-Mrs. McFly?

 _[Doc can't hang on to a driven Marty, who leaps toward Jennifer.]_

 **Marty:** MOM!

 _[Marty dashes to Jennifer and Doc catches up.]_

 **Lorraine:** _(on phone)_ Jennifer, what are you doing at Doc Brown's place?

 **Jennifer:** L-look. Talk to Marty first.

 _[Marty snatches the phone from Jennifer. Marty talks as Jennifer and Doc listen in.]_

 **Lorraine:** _(on phone)_ Marty?

 **Marty:** Mom! Mom, is that you?

 **Lorraine:** _(on phone)_ Marty! Oh, thank goodness you're OK. Why are you at Doc Brown's?

 **Marty:** Don't worry about that. We're all OK. But, what happened to Da—

 **Lorraine:** _(on phone)_ Oh, if your father hears about this, he's going to be very angry.

 **Marty:** Whoa-wait, Mom! Dad's not dead? I just saw the newspap-

 **Lorraine:** _(on phone)_ Dead? Oh, honey. Are you sure you're alright? Oh, I hate that your father sent you to that Swiss Boarding School!

 **Marty:** Swiss-what?! Where's Da-Wait, Mom! Where exactly are you?!

 **Lorraine:** _(on phone)_ Oh, honey. I'm in the room on the 27th floor.

 **Marty:** Twenty-seven-Mom, which hotel is that?

 _[We hear Biff's voice faintly over the phone.]_

 **Biff:** _(over phone; faint, but strong)_ LORRAINE!

 _[Lorraine sounds even more scared than before.]_

 **Lorraine:** _(on phone)_ Oh, God. It's your father!

 _[The camera stays on Marty as we hear a door burst open over the phone, followed by loud punctuated sounds that imply that the phone was dropped on the floor. This is quickly followed by an exchange between Lorraine and Biff.]_

 **Marty:** Wha—my father?

 **Biff:** _(over phone)_ Where is he?!

 **Lorraine:** _(over phone)_ He? Who?

 **Biff:** _(over phone; angry)_ You know damn well who!

 _[We hear a SLAP over the phone as Lorraine yelps in pain. Marty, Jennifer, and Doc wince in pain upon hearing this.]_

 **Biff:** _(over phone; very angry)_ WHERE'S MARTY!?

 **Lorraine:** _(over phone; sobbing)_ I don't know.

 _[We hear another SLAP over the phone. Marty's face becomes angrier. Jennifer is deeply concerned, but keeping mum. Doc keeps his eyes on the bewildered Marty.]_

 **Biff:** _(over phone; raging)_ STOP LYING, LORRAINE! I just got a call from that boarding school in Switzerland! They said Marty has been gone for several days! He's wasting my money! We both know that butthead's a big Momma's Boy, so he must've called you by now! Where is he?!

 _[Lorraine is heard sobbing softly, but seems to still sound defiant.]_

 **Lorraine:** _(over phone; softly)_ Why would I tell you anything? You don't listen to me, anyway. All you really listen to is these, these-things. Look at them. They make me look like a sideshow freak. And, the way you turned this pathetic courthouse into a casino-No, Biff. The only thing you listen to is you.

 _[We hear three vicious slaps on the phone, each of them is making Marty more and more angry. Jennifer sees this, and starts to grab the phone from Marty.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty. Marty, let go! Please, honey.

 _[Marty sharply puts the phone back in the receiver with a loud thud that makes the phone bell inside the receiver ring a little.]_

 _[Jennifer takes the phone from Marty, sets it down and takes and consoles Marty's left hand. Doc is keeping his eyes focused on the perturbed Marty.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, what did your mother say?

 _[Marty, still angry, turns to Doc.]_

 **Marty:** _(softly)_ What?

 **Jennifer:** Marty, we think your mom gave you some clues on how to find her.

 **Doc:** Exactly. You find her, we find Biff.

 **Marty:** No address. No city. Um-something "sideshow freak", um "turned this pathetic courthouse into a casino"-

 _[That last line got Doc's attention. Doc goes back to the newspaper binder, and starts thumbing through it. Jennifer, still standing, is momentarily distracted by Doc's movement, but refocuses on Marty.]_

 **Marty:** Uh—boarding school in Swits-no, no, no, no. That's where he sent me. Uh-"twenty-seventh floor"-"courthouse"-"casino"-"twenty-seventh flo-" Hey. What if Biff became so rich and powerful, that he-

 _[Doc chimes in with the news, which was the exact result that Marty was starting to hypothesize. Doc is seen looking at the front page of the Hill Valley Telegraph from April 2, 1979. The page features a picture of Biff, his friends Match, Skinhead and 3D, and several other executives, welcoming a bunch of people into the new Biff's Paradise Casino Hotel, retro-fitted from the Hill County Courthouse. The headline reads, "Biff's Paradise Casino Hotel Open".]_

 **Doc:** Got it! Biff bought the Hill County Courthouse and turned it into a hotel for gambling. "The twenty-seven floor hotel features 13 penthouse rooms with hot whirlpools, wet bars, lounge areas, and panoramic views of Hill Valley. It also features over 200 slot machines and over 40 poker tables." Marty, that has to be the place.

 _[Marty smiles in assurance, with a hint of wrath still visible. This gets Doc's attention.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, you must remember the mission. Do not, I repeat, do NOT go in there and start a fight with Biff. Just go in there and ask his how, where and when he got his hands on that Sports Almanac.

 _[Marty's smile slowly goes away as Doc's statement made him realize something.]_

 **Marty:** It just hit me. This whole mess is my fault. If I had never bought that damn book, none of this would've ever happened. So, I will calmly go in there, find Biff, and get what we need to know. Let's go.

 _[A moment later, we see the Delorean TM flying over the residential areas of Hill Valley. It zooms by the camera. The camera turns and follows the Delorean off to the left. As it turns, we see "Biff's Paradise Casino Hotel". This starts up Sammy Hagar's "I Can't Drive 55."]_

 _[Inside the Delorean TM, we see Doc in the driver's seat, while Marty & Jennifer share the passenger seat. Einstein is in his spot right behind Doc. Marty has a small pair of binoculars, and he is looking down towards the town square. He's disgusted by what he sees.]_

 **Marty:** Motorcycle gangs, groupies…holy shit. A tank.

 _[Jennifer and Doc are taken back by the last remark.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty, you mean a 'boom, boom; blow them up' kind of tank?

 **Marty:** Yeah. Looks fierce.

 _[Einstein whines and ducks down below Doc's seat. Doc switches the Delorean to a higher gear and floors the gas, catching Jennifer and Marty off guard to the gravitational effect.]_

 **Doc:** Then, we better get out of the sky.

 _[Marty continues looking.]_

 **Marty:** Looks like there's also a museum dedicated to Biff himself. Geez, how much does that asshole love himself?

 _[From above the roof area of the hotel, we see the Delorean TM quickly fly up and towards the roof. The music starts to fade as we see the Delorean TM find an open spot on the roof, slows down and hovers down to a landing.]_

 _[On the roof level, we see both the passenger door and driver doors open. Doc, Marty and Jennifer hop out of the Delorean. Marty sees the roof access door.]_

 **Marty:** There's the exit, Doc.

 **Doc:** Okay. Your mother said she was on the twenty-seventh floor. That's the highest occupying floor in the entire building. If her room is there, Biff'sroom is probably on the same floor, maybe a couple doors apart. Just act swiftly. The sooner you find Biff, the less risk you will encounter.

 **Marty:** Right. In and out. Gotcha.

 _[Jennifer gets very close to Marty.]_

 **Jennifer:** And Marty, no matter what shape your mom is in, just let it go. All will be normal if this is done correctly. Just think about the future.

 _[Marty smiles.]_

 **Marty:** I think about it all the time.

 _[Jennifer smiles and kisses Marty.]_

 _[Einstein covers his eyes with his right paw, and groans in disgust.]_

 _[Doc admires the scene of the two love birds.]_

 **Doc:** _(soft, under his breath)_ Teenagers.

 _[Jennifer and Marty break their kiss.]_

 **Jennifer:** Just be careful.

 **Marty:** You know it.

 _[Marty dashes to the roof access door, alone.]_

 _[A while later, we see a T.V. screen in a hotel room, showing actor Clint Eastwood in costume in the movie "For A Fistful of Dollars". Clint is raising his head, smiling. We see the bandito firing a rifle multiple times at Clint's character, who seems to lose his footing and using barrels to get back up. The gunfire stops. After a moment, the bandito is shown panting and smiling in confidence. Suddenly, Clint's character gets back up again. The bandito tries to fire again, but is out of ammo. Clint's character raises up his protective cloth and reveals a metal sheet hanging over his chest with rope. We see a zoom shot of the bandito in disbelief. Clint's character drops the metal sheet on the ground.]_

 _[We see Biff in a soap-filled hot tub with two young ladies. They're enjoying the movie.]_

 **Biff:** Bullet-proof vest. Heh-heh. Great flick. Great freakin' flick. The guy is brilliant.

 _[We see a shot from behind Marty, also watching the movie, with a remote control in his hand. He shuts off the movie with one click of the remote. This startles Biff and the girls.]_

 **Biff:** What the Hel-?

 _[The girls squeal and Biff exclaim in shock as they see Marty standing over them with the remote.]_

 **Biff:** Hey! What the-!? MARTY! Why aren't you in Switzerland, you little son-of-a-bitch?!

 _[Marty, unaffected by the exclamation, tosses the remote into the whirlpool as the girls cling onto Biff.]_

 **Marty:** Party's over, Biff! Sorry, ladies.

 **Biff:** How the Hell did you get here? How'd you get past my security downstairs?

 **Marty:** There's a matter that you and I need to talk about.

 **Biff:** Yeah. Money, right?! Well, forget it!

 **Marty:** No, not money. Grey's…..Sports…Almanac.

 _[We see Biff's demeanor sober up pretty fast.]_

 **Biff:** You heard him, girls. Party's over.

 _[We see the doors to Biff's office fly open. Biff, in his robe and holding a scotch, enters, rather dumbfounded. Marty cautiously follows. As they talk, both Biff and Marty go to the front of the desk.]_

 **Biff:** So, start talking, kid. What else do you know about that book?

 **Marty:** First off, where's Mom?

 **Biff:** Probably getting a drink. Why? Do you need a hug?

 **Marty:** Nah, that's alright. I'll catch up with her later. Now, concerning the book, before I tell you more, I'd like to know how you got it….how, where, and when.

 **Biff:** _(laughs softly, "can't believe it")_ Alright. Take a seat.

 _[Biff proceeds to the back of the desk, but Marty doesn't move. This irritates Biff.]_

 **Biff:** SIT DOWN!

 _[Marty sits in the narrow guests' seat. Biff sets down the scotch and goes to the painting of himself and opens it up to reveal a safe behind it.]_

 **Biff:** November 12th, 1955. That was 'when'.

 _[Marty couldn't believe the news. Biff stops at what Marty says.]_

 **Marty:** 'November 12th, 1955'—that was the day I went back- that was the day of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm.

 _[Biff seems mildly impressed.]_

 **Biff:** You know your history. Very good.

 _[Biff goes back to the safe and start turning the dial.]_

 **Biff:** I'll never forget that Saturday. I just picked my car up from the shop 'cause I rolled it in a drag race a few days earlier.

 **Marty:** I thought you crashed into a manure truck.

 _[Biff is stunned that Marty knew the truth.]_

 **Biff:** How'd you know about that?

 **Marty:** My father told me about it.

 **Biff:** _(more stunned)_ Your FATHER?!

 **Marty:** -before he died.

 **Biff:** _('oh, whatever')_ Oh, yeah. Right.

 _[Biff opens the safe, pulls out a black box and sets it on his desk.]_

 **Biff:** So there I was, minding my own business. This old codger with a cane shows up. He says he's my distant relative. I don't see any resemblance. So he says, "How would you like to be rich?" I said, "Sure".

 _[Biff pulls a small key from his desk drawer and opens up the black box door. He pulls out the Sports Almanac, aged and wrapped up in plastic.]_

 **Biff:** So he lays this book on me. He says, "This book'll tell me the outcome of every sporting event 'till the end of the century." All I have to do is bet on the winner, and I'll never lose.

 _[Marty slightly reaches for it, but Biff pulls back and Marty stops.]_

 **Biff:** So I said, "What's the catch?" He says, "No catch. Just keep it a secret."

 _[Biff puts the Sports Almanac back in the black box and proceeds back to the safe.]_

 **Biff:** After that, he disappeared. I never saw him again.

 _[Biff places the black box back in the safe, locks the safe and closes the painting door. During this, Marty picks up a pack of matches from Biff's desk, reading "Biff's" on the front, and "Legalized Gambling" on the back flap. Marty quickly puts the matches in his back pocket before Biff gets back to his desk and sits. What Biff says next has Marty very uncomfortable.]_

 **Biff:** Oh, and he told me one more thing. He said, "Someday, a crazed wild-eyed scientist or a kid might show up asking about that book. And if that ever happens-"

 _[Biff pulls out a small revolver and pulls back the hammer. This makes Marty jump in fear. Biff laughs at the whole irony of it all as he starts to point the weapon at Marty.]_

 **Biff:** _(laughs)_ Funny. I never thought it would be you.

 _[Marty thinks light on his feet and points behind Biff as he yells.]_

 **Marty:** Yeah, well Biff, you're forgetting one thing—WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

 _[Gullible, Biff looks back. Quickly, Marty grabs the match display and throws it towards Biff like a discus. Biff quickly ducks away after having almost been had. The display gets lodged in Biff's chair. Marty takes off out of the office. BAM! Biff quickly fires off a round, which shatters a glass on his bar. Biff stands up for a better shot.]_

 **Biff:** You're dead, you little son-of-a-bitch!

 _[BAM! Biff fires another round towards Marty, who leaps over the couch in the lounge area and tumbles away. The bullet hits a glass lamp. We see Biff hit a button that activates a red light. Marty dashes for the staircase to the double doors. Biff runs into the lounge area. Marty reaches the top of the staircase. BAM! Biff shoots towards Marty, but hits the staircase railing. BAM! Same result. BAM! Same result, but by that time, Marty has run through the double doors. In the hallway, Marty hears the elevator door ring. He walks towards it, but swiftly retreats to the stairwell as he is pursued three men in suits with handguns. The men are Biff's longtime friends: Skinhead in a poorly imitated tuxedo get up, 3D donning thick sunglasses, and Match in a pale cowboy getup.]_

 _[In a stairwell, Marty sees the access pointers indicating the roof, but knowing he has thugs on his tail, he briefly goes down a flight. However, Marty stops and jumps over to the ascending staircase. We hear Skinhead, 3D and Match coming down. Marty is cautious as he watches them turn down towards the descending stairwell and continue on loudly away. Marty jumps back over to the ascending stairs, knowing he has tricked them. He heads back up to the roof access. A moment later, Biff bursts through the door, looking down. Then, Biff looks towards the roof access door. He sees it just close.]_

 _[On the roof, Marty runs to the back of the roof and looks down. All he sees are a few parked cars way down on the street level. He gets frustrated as he looks around. From behind him, we see Biff's right hand with his revolver.]_

 **Biff:** _(loud)_ GO AHEAD, KID! JUMP! A suicide'll be nice and neat.

 **Marty:** And if I don't?

 _[Biff points the revolver at Marty.]_

 **Biff:** Lead poisoning.

 **Marty:** What about the police, Biff? They're gonna match up the bullet to that gun.

 **Biff:** KID, I OWNED THE POLICE! _(smugly)_ Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man!

 _[Marty understands it and starts to get angry.]_

 **Marty:** You son-of-a-

 _[Biff pulls the hammer on the revolver, which shuts up a somewhat distraught Marty.]_

 **Biff:** I suppose it's poetic justice. Two McFly's with the same gun!

 _[Marty climbs up to the roof's edge, and just falls down off the building.]_

 _[Biff gasps and laughs at what he saw. He starts walking toward the edge.]_

 **Biff:** Idiot.

 _[As Biff approaches the edge, Marty suddenly rises back into view, arms crossed and smirking. Biff is dumbfounded.]_

 **Biff:** What the Hell-?

 _[Marty is seen riding the front of the Delorean TM. Suddenly, the driver door quickly opens, walloping Biff upside the head, rendering Biff unconscious. Biff hits the roof floor back-side first.]_

 **Marty:** Nice shot, Doc.

 _[Jennifer opens the passenger door as Doc shuts the driver side door.]_

 **Jennifer:** Come on, Marty!

 _[Marty climbs into the passenger seat next to Jennifer as he talks.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, you're not gonna believe this. We gotta go back to 1955.

 _[Both Doc and Jennifer are stunned to hear this.]_

 **Doc:** I don't believe it.

 **Jennifer:** What?!

 _[Marty shuts the passenger door as the Delorean TM flies out of the area.]_

 _[We see the front of Biff's Paradise hotel. The Delorean TM flies in front of and away from it, blazing past the camera.]_

 _[Inside the Delorean TM, we see the "Destination Time" display light up, showing 'NOV 12, 1955 6:00 A.M.]_

 **Marty:** That's right, Doc. November 12th, 1955.

 _[Doc punches in some more things on the display, still dumbfounded by the circumstances.]_

 **Doc:** Unbelievable that Old Biff could've chosen that particular date. It could mean that that point in time inherently contains some sort of cosmic significance, almost as if it were the temporal junction point for the entire space-time continuum. On the other hand, it could just be an amazing coincidence.

 _[We hear some electronic twitching. Doc, Jennifer and Marty look down on the time readout. The "Destination Time" is twitching between NOV 12, 1955 6:00 A.M. and JAN 1, 1885 12:00 A.M. Doc bangs the display with the balm of his right fist, temporarily fixing the twitch as the display settles on NOV 12, 1955 6:00 A.M.]_

 **Doc:** Damn. I gotta fix that thing. Alright, time circuits on.

 _[Jennifer is intrigued and perplexed at the same time.]_

 **Jennifer:** So, we're going to the 1950's right now?

 **Doc:** Yep.

 **Jennifer:** Marty, we're going to see our parents as teenagers.

 **Marty:** Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on there, Jen. I've already done that, and let me tell you right now. We better not do that.

 **Jennifer:** Huh? Why not?

 **Marty:** It's uh-it's a long story.

 **Jennifer:** Marty, what did you do?

 **Doc:** The circumstances between his first trip back in time and this time are not that different.

 **Marty:** Huh?

 **Jennifer:** What do you mean?

 **Doc:** He made a mess and he cleaned it up, or _will_ clean it up, in this case.

 **Jennifer:** Mess? Marty, you-?

 **Marty:** I promise you, Jen. I will explain all of this to you later.

 **Doc:** Brace yourselves.

 _[Marty and Jennifer embrace each other as the Flux Capacitor lights up, along with the rest of the Delorean TM.]_

 _[In November 12_ _th_ _, 1955, 6:00 A.M., over the grounds for the not-yet developed Lyon Estates residential area, we see three explosions of lightning followed by the Delorean TM emerging from the third explosion. It flies in quickly, slows down and descends behind the billboard that reads, "Live in the Home of Tomorrow…Today. Lyon Estates Ground Breaking This Winter".]_

 _[Behind the billboard, the Delorean TM, frost-bitten, lands softly in the grassy area behind the billboard. Both doors open. Doc, Marty, Jennifer and Einstein emerge and go to the open street.]_

 **Marty:** Oh, this is heavy, Doc. I mean, it's like I was just here yesterday.

 **Doc:** You were here yesterday, Marty. You were. Amazing, isn't it? Alright. Sunrise should be in about twenty-two minutes. I need both of you to go into town.

 _[Doc retreats back to the Delorean and opens up the trunk. Marty and Jennifer follow.]_

 **Jennifer:** Both of us?

 **Doc:** Yes. Marty, you go and track down young Biff, and tail him. At some point today, Old Biff will show up to give young Biff the Sports Almanac. Above all, you must not interfere with that event. You must let Old Biff believe that he succeeded, so he can leave 1955 and bring the Delorean back to the future.

 **Marty:** Right, right.

 **Doc:** After Old Biff leaves, grab the almanac any way that you can. Remember, all of our futures depend on this.

 **Marty:** Oh, you don't have to remind me of that, Doc.

 _[Doc looks around.]_

 **Doc:** Do you still have the binoculars?

 _[Marty goes into the cab.]_

 **Marty:** Oh, right. They're under the seat.

 **Jennifer:** I'm going into town, too?

 **Doc:** Yes. I need you to go to the local bike store and pick up a two-seater bicycle, just to have in case of emergencies. After what we saw in 1985, we're going to be a step ahead of anything that occurs.

 _[Jennifer points out her wardrobe.]_

 **Jennifer:** Two-seater. Gotcha. Also, uh, could we get something that-

 _[Marty returns with the binoculars.]_

 **Marty:** Got 'em.

 _[Doc pulls out the walkie-talkies in its packaging.]_

 **Doc:** Great, Marty. Take them and a walkie-talkie so we can keep in contact.

 _[Doc hands the walkie-talkies to Marty, who removes one of the walkie-talkies from the packaging. Doc pulls out the silver case containing currencies from the different eras of time. Doc heads back to the open road, with Marty and Jennifer following.]_

 **Doc:** I'll stay here and try to repair the short in the time circuit. That way, we don't risk anyone else stealing the time machine, and I won't risk accidentally running into my other self.

 **Jennifer & Marty:** _(simultaneously)_ Other self?

 **Doc:** Yes. There are now two of me here, and there are now two Marty's here. The other me is the Doc Emmett Brown of 1955, the other me that helps the other Marty get back to 1985. Remember the lightning bolt and the clock tower?

 **Marty:** Yeah.

 **Doc:** That even doesn't happen until tonight, so you must be very careful not to run into your other self. Now, let me get you both some money.

 _[Doc opens and lays flat on the floor his emergency cash hoard. Marty whistles, impressed. Jennifer gasps, also impressed.]_

 **Doc:** I have to be prepared for all monetary possibilities.

 _[Doc pulls out a couple of five's from the 1939 slot and hands it to Marty.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, you'll go into town and pick up some fifties clothes.

 **Marty:** Check, Doc.

 _[Doc pulls out several five's and a couple of ten's from the same slot and hands it to Jennifer.]_

 **Doc:** And Jennifer, you'll do the same AND pick up the bike.

 **Jennifer:** Got it.

 **Doc:** Also, could you get us some breakfast, too? I don't think we've eaten in a while.

 _[Jennifer and Marty laugh softly.]_

 **Jennifer:** No problem, Doc.

 **Marty:** C'mon.

 _[Marty and Jennifer start running up the street and Doc closes his cash hoard.]_

 **Doc:** Make sure your clothes are inconspicuous!

 _[About late morning, Marty slides over into view, pulling out his walkie-talkie. He's donning a black leather jacket and matching fedora hat. He also has some dark sunglasses on. Marty speaks into the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Marty:** Doc. Come in, Doc. This is Marty, over.

 _[Marty uses the binoculars to survey a house belonging to Gertrude Tannen. The place is populated with a cardboard sign that reads, "No Trespassing. Violators will be prosecuted. That Means_ _YOU!_ _", several flowers in the front yard, a large figurine of a black baseball player, maybe Jackie Robinson, and several clay dolls and clay animals that goes well with the garden. Doc speaks through the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Doc:** _(on walkie-talkie)_ Roger, Marty. This is Doc. Are you there?

 **Marty:** Yeah, Doc. I'm at the address. It's the only "Tannen" in the book, but I don't think this is Biff's house. It looks like some old lady lives here.

 _[Just then, the front door opens and young Biff walks out. He bickers with his grandmother as he leaves.]_

 **Gertrude:** Biff! Biff!

 **Biff:** Yeah, yeah.

 **Gertrude:** Where are you going, Biff?

 **Biff:** I'm going to get my car, Grandma!

 **Gertrude:** When are you coming back? I need you to rub the table floor.

 _[By this point, Biff has made it to the sidewalk, and starts walking up towards town. Biff picks up a ball that a small group of children was playing with. During all of this, Marty is on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street, keeping pace with Biff.]_

 **Biff:** Shut up, you old bag.

 **Children:** Give us our ball back.

 **Biff:** What ball?

 **Children:** That ball.

 **Biff:** What are you talkin' about?

 **Children:** That one. Give it back.

 **Biff:** Ball? Is this your ball?

 **Children:** Yeah!

 **Biff:** This your ball? You want it back?

 **Children:** Yeah!

 _[Biff throws the ball into the second story balcony of an adjacent house.]_

 **Biff:** GO GET IT!

 _[Biff laughs as he walks away, leaving the children standing in silence.]_

 _[Marty, witnessing the whole thing, talks into the walkie-talkie as he keeps up with Biff.]_

 **Marty** :Doc, it is Biff's house. I'm on him. Over.

 _[We see Doc at the Delorean TM. He has the time circuit control casing open. He has some things pulled apart. He hears Marty's confirmation. He responds into the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Doc:** Roger, Marty. Report back after Old Biff has given him the book.

 **Marty:** _(on walkie-talkie)_ 10-4.

 _[From outside of the Delorean TM, we see Jennifer ride up on a blue, two-seat bicycle with some white bags full of food, and Jennifer's pants, denim vest and white shirt in the bike's basket. Jennifer is wearing a candy-red ladies' dress, straps with full chest coverage. She has her hair back in a red bow, and her 1980's tennis shoes are still on her feet and her watch is still on her left hand.]_

 **Jennifer:** Hey, Doc.

 _[Doc quickly emerges from the Delorean TM. He looks at Jennifer and is taken back a little.]_

 **Doc:** Yes, Jennifer. Thank you for-Well, I must say. That outfit goes very well for you. Not very inconspicuous, though.

 _[Jennifer dismounts the bike and brings the white bags of food over to Doc and on the trunk of the Delorean TM.]_

 **Jennifer:** Oh, thanks. I wasn't sure if this was my color, but when I tried it on and looked in the mirror, I swore I looked like a red-headed version of that girl from "Grease".

 _[Doc is confused.]_

 **Doc:** "Grease"? Is that a show about cars?

 _[Jennifer gets a laugh out of that.]_

 **Jennifer:** _(laughs)_ No, Doc. It's a musical about a bunch of high school kids in the fifties who overcome their fears and find that they love each other. But, a group of boys do build the ultimate car in Shop class.

 **Doc:** Ah, hence the title 'Grease'. I get it.

 **Jennifer:** Close enough. Has Marty found Biff?

 **Doc:** Yep. It's just a matter of time now.

 _[Jennifer and Doc start enjoying breakfast. "Mr. Sandman" by The Four Aces starts playing.]_

 **Jennifer:** Alright.

 _[Back in downtown Hill Valley, Biff is walking up the sidewalk, messing with little kids discreetly as he strolls. Marty is just behind him, hiding out of sight every chance he gets. Biff smiles as he sees his car all fixed and beautiful. The repairman, Terry, is waiting with it.]_

 **Biff:** Lookin' good, Terry.

 **Terry:** Hey, Biff. She's all fixed up, just like new. But I couldn't get it started. Do you have a kill switch on this thing?

 _[By this point, Marty is keeping his distance. Biff hops into the car from the passenger side and starts the car, just like he can. We also see Old Biff hiding from the scene behind a tree.]_

 **Biff:** Nah, you just got to have the right touch. No one can start this car but me.

 _[Terry has a clipboard in his hand. Terry announces the bill amount, and Biff doesn't like it at all.]_

 **Terry:** The bill comes to three-hundred two dollars and fifty cents—

 **Biff:** _('what the -')_ THREE HUNDRED BUCKS?! THREE HUNDRED BUCKS FOR A COUPLE OF DENTS?!No, hey! That's bullshit, Terry! Tha—

 _[We see old Biff laughing at the memory of the manure.]_

 **Terry:** No, it was horseshit! The whole car was full of it! We had to pay old man Jones eighty bucks to haul it away!

 **Biff:** Old man Jones?! I bet he sold it, too! I ought to get a little somethin' for that!

 _[Terry leads Biff inside the Western Auto Store as the spat continues. Marty ducks out of sight. Old Biff is still laughing.]_

 **Terry:** You wanna get somethin' for it?! We'll go inside, you can call old man Jones, and if he can give you a refund, that's fine!

 **Biff:** It's THREE HUNDRED BUCKS! If I catch the guy that caused this, I'll break his neck!

 _[Once Marty sees that Biff is inside, he swiftly hops into the back seat of Biff's car. Old Biff doesn't see Marty because he's still revisiting the memory.]_

 **Old Biff:** The manure. I remember that.

 _[Old Biff goes to make his move.]_

 _[We see the Western Auto Store door open. A bell dingles as it opens. Terry and Biff walk out, with Terry carrying four cans of oil. They are still bickering over the price. Marty, in the back seat, sees them coming. He hides flat in the back seat, covering his body with a brown blanket.]_

 **Terry:** Four cans of Valvoline spa—( _indistinct_ ).

 **Biff:** Four cans for a three hundred dollar job?

 **Terry:** I can't even have lunch today because of this.

 **Biff:** I ought to get a case of that stuff for a three hundred dollar job.

 _[We hear them shouting on top of each other, indistinctly, as Biff takes the cans of oil and throws them into the back seat. As each can lands, we hear Marty groan. His head slowly pops up, showing all the cans hit his groin area.]_

 _[Terry leaves Biff in anger.]_

 **Terry:** It's never going away, Biff. It's never going to go away. This is the last time I do you a favor. Last time!

 **Biff:** Yeah, yeah, yeah!

 _[We hear some girls giggling across the street. Biff looks over to see that young Lorraine, with a friend, leaving Ruth's Frock Shop with a box. Her friend holds the box while Lorraine opens it and pulls out her dance dress. They both gasp in admiration at the dress.]_

 _[Biff smirks, straightens up his collar, and closes the driver door to his car.]_

 **Lorraine's Friend:** It's perfect, Lorraine. You're going to look SO good!

 **Lorraine:** Look at it.

 _[Biff dashes across the street to the ladies. Marty pokes his head up to watch. We see Biff trying to get a glimpse up Lorraine's skirt.]_

 **Biff:** Well, lookie what we have here. Hey, nice dress, Lorraine, although I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all.

 _[The girls are annoyed at Biff's antics. They start walking up the sidewalk. Marty watches in raging angst.]_

 **Lorraine:** Biff! Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?

 **Biff:** Hey listen, Lorraine. There's that dance at school tonight? Now that my car's all fixed, I figure I'd cut you a break and have the honor of going with the best-looking guy in school.

 **Lorraine:** Yeah, well I'm busy.

 **Biff:** Yeah, doing what?

 **Lorraine:** Washing my hair.

 **Biff:** _(not buying it)_ Ah, that's about as funny as a screen door on a battleship.

 _[Marty, still watching, becomes even more annoyed at Biff's incompetence.]_

 **Marty:** _(to himself)_ 'Screen door on a submarine', asshole.

 _[Lorraine tries harder to brush Biff's hands off of her.]_

 **Lorraine:** Look, Biff! Someone has already asked me to the dance!

 _[They stop walking.]_

 **Biff:** Who? That bug, George McFly?

 **Lorraine:** I'm going with Calvin Klein, okay?

 _[The news angers Biff. He grabs Lorraine viciously.]_

 **Biff:** Calvin Klein?! No, it's not okay! You're going with me! Understand?

 _[Lorraine tries to fight him off.]_

 **Lorraine:** Get your cooties off of me!

 _[Biff forcefully brings Lorraine in closer.]_

 **Biff:** When are you going to get it through your thick skull, Lorraine? You're my girl!

 **Lorraine:** Biff Tannen, I wouldn't be your girl even if-even if you had a million dollars!

 _[Lorraine kicks Biff in the shin, and beats his head with her dress box. Biff groans as each blow lands. Lorraine and her friend run off.]_

 _[Marty hides back under the seat.]_

 _[We see Biff chasing Lorraine and her friend across the street.]_

 **Biff:** Oh, YES YOU WILL! IT'S YOU AND ME, LORRAINE!

 _[A car blows its horn as it graces Biff. It stalls him for a slight moment, but doesn't really affect him or his desire.]_

 **Biff:** IT'S MEANT TO BE! I'M GONNA MARRY YOU SOMEDAY, LORRAINE! SOMEDAY, YOU'LL BE MY WIFE!

 _[The girls run around the corner, out of sight. Biff returns to his car, only to find Old Biff in the driver's seat.]_

 **Old Biff:** You always did have a way with women.

 _[Young Biff can't believe what he's seeing.]_

 **Biff:** Get the Hell out of my car, old man!

 **Old Biff:** You wanna marry that girl, Biff? I can help make it happen.

 **Biff:** O-Oh, yeah. Who are you, Mister Lonely Hearts?

 **Old Biff:** Just get in the car, butthead.

 _[Old Biff starts the car as young Biff trades insults. The car starting catches young Biff off-guard.]_

 **Biff:** Who are you calling 'butthead', butthead? How did you know how to do that? No one can start this car but me.

 **Old Biff:** Just get in the car, Tannen. Today's your lucky day.

 _[Later, from behind the billboard at Lyon Estates, Doc is seen working on the time circuit board on the driver side of the trunk of the Delorean with tweezers and a magnifying glass. Jennifer, still in her 50's outfit and seated on the opposite side of the Delorean trunk, is trying to keep cool as the sun starts to bear down on her.]_

 **Jennifer:** Hey, Doc.

 **Doc:** Yes?

 **Jennifer:** I understand that I fainted when I saw the older me in the future. I thank you for getting me out of there. However, I have to ask: Why did you put me to sleep when I started asking about my family?

 **Doc:** You were getting too curious about your future. It's not good for anyone to know too much about their future.

 **Jennifer:** So what exactly did you and Marty do while I was napping?

 _[Doc starts to get anxious.]_

 **Doc:** Well, uh, there was a family matter that Marty had to correct. He did it.

 **Jennifer:** What? Did Marty get fired from a job or something?

 **Doc:** No. It was about your kids. They made a mistake with Biff's descendants, and Marty was able to stop it from happening.

 **Jennifer:** _(scoffs in disbelief)_ Will that jerk ever stop doing it? One last thing. How did I wind up waking up with two police officers in my future house?

 _[Doc is very anxious.]_

 **Doc:** Well-uh-you—uh-

 **Jennifer:** Did you suggest leaving me out in the open like you did in the Hell version of home?!

 _[Under pressure, Doc puts down his work and speaks directly to Jennifer.]_

 **Doc:** Okay, Okay, Jennifer! Yes, it was my idea. It seemed to be the most logical thing to do. I thought we were done with the time machine at that point back in 1985. I didn't realize that the town turned upside-down until I arrived back at my lab. However, I didn't realize how severe the chaos was until you and Marty arrived and we started running through the newspapers.

 **Jennifer:** So….you were outsmarted by the very science you created?

 _[Doc realizes the truth and answers with humiliation.]_

 **Doc:** In a sense…yes.

 **Jennifer:** Well, you trusted me to bring breakfast, the bike, and the change from our errands back to you. I guess I can trust you to get us back home in one piece without trying to control my mind or my body.

 _[Doc still senses a bit of tension from Jennifer.]_

 **Doc:** For the record, I feared that you would get in the way of what Marty and I had to do.

 **Jennifer:** _(not following)_ In 1985?!

 **Doc:** In 2015!

 **Jennifer:** _(understanding)_ Okay, I can understand that, I guess. Everyone wants to see their future. I imagine I would be naturally curious to wander and get lost in the future. I understand that, now. Just wish it was better planned for all of us.

 _[Doc senses that there is a true mutual understanding of what has transpired.]_

 **Doc:** Yes, we all do.

 _[Jennifer nods in reassurance. Doc sees it, smiles, and gets back to work. Jennifer thinks for a moment.]_

 **Jennifer:** Hey, Doc.

 **Doc:** Yes?

 **Jennifer:** Do you believe that in extreme times, two heads are better to have than one?

 **Doc:** Absolutely. Having more than one perspective working for a situation can lead to a better result in a mission. Why do you ask?

 **Jennifer:** I want to help you and Marty in this; I don't want to be lost all the time. Can you tell me precisely what happens on this day when Marty made his FIRST trip here? That way, if anything arises….

 _[Doc thinks for a moment, but he obliges. He continues working on the time circuit board as he begins to talk.]_

 **Doc:** At around this time, Marty was trying to convince his father that he is a fighter, someone that is strong enough to protect his woman. We both knew that's what his mother was looking for in a mate. After that, he came back to -

 _[In late afternoon, in front of Gertrude Tannen's house, we see Biff's Ford erratically lunge forward, stop, and lunge forward again into the driveway, only to run over the neighbor's hedge as it goes towards the garage. Young Biff is beside himself at the driving of the old mystery man.]_

 **Young Biff:** Hey! Hey! HEEY! Watch where you're driving, old man! Oh! You dent this car, I'll kill you!

 _[From within the garage, we see Biff's Ford pull in. Young Biff is still panicking over his treasure, hanging over the passenger side, making sure all is well. Old Biff is dead set on his mission. He listens to his younger self whine about the recent happenings. He stops the car, sets the brake and kills the motor.]_

 **Young Biff:** This cost me three hundred bucks!

 **Old Biff:** Would you shut up about the car?

 **Young Biff:** And another thing! How do you know where I live?

 **Old Biff:** Let's just say we're related, Biff. And that being the case, I got a little present for ya, something that'll make you rich. You wanna be rich, don't ya?

 **Young Biff:** _(sarcastically)_ Oh yeah, sure. Right. That's rich. Ha-ha. You gonna make me rich?

 _[As Marty pokes his head over the back seat behind Old Biff, Old Biff holds out the Sports Almanac to show Young Biff. Old Biff gives the book to Young Biff.]_

 **Old Biff:** You see this book? This book tells the future. It tells the result of every major sports event 'till the end of the century. Football, Baseball, Horse races, Boxing…the information in here is worth millions, and I'm giving it to you.

 _[Taking the book, Young Biff still isn't buying into the old man's gimmick. Marty retreats back behind the front seats.]_

 **Young Biff:** _(sarcastically)_ That's very nice. Thank you very much. Now why don't you make like a tree and get outta here?

 _[Old Biff, irritated at his young clone's remark, smacks the back of Young Biff's head, HARD!]_

 **Old Biff:** _(irritated)_ It's LEAVE, you idiot! 'Make like a tree and leave'! You sound like a damn fool when you say it wrong.

 _[Irritated at the old man's scolding, Young Biff tosses the Almanac back at Old Biff.]_

 **Young Biff:** Alright then! Leave! And take your book with ya!

 _[Old Biff recovers the Almanac.]_

 **Old Biff:** Don't you get it? You can make a fortune with this book. Let me show ya.

 _[Old Biff turns on the radio and tunes it to a frequency. A sports announcer is heard over the screaming crowd on the radio. Old Biff finds something in the Almanac that makes him confident.]_

 **Announcer:** _(on radio)_ -yardline. UCLA trails 17 to 16. It's 4th and 11 with 18 seconds left in this game. I'd say it's all over for UCLA.

 **Old Biff:** Betcha a million bucks UCLA wins it 19 to 17.

 _[Young Biff still doesn't buy the gimmick.]_

 **Young Biff:** Wha—Are you deaf, old man? He just said it was over! You lost!

 **Old Biff:** Oh, yeah?

 _[Old Biff turns the volume up.]_

 **Announcer:** Here comes Decker with the kick. It's up. It looks good, folks. It looks very good! FIELD GOAL! UCLA WINS 19 TO 17! LISTEN TO THE COLISEUM CROWD GO WILD! Jim Decker senior-

 _[Young Biff is in disbelief at what he just heard.]_

 **Young Biff:** Alright, pops! What's the gag? How did you know what the score was going to be?

 **Old Biff:** I told ya, it's in this book. All you gotta to do is bet on the winner, and you'll never lose.

 _[Old Biff tries to hand the Almanac to Young Biff, civilly. Young Biff takes it, with curiosity.]_

 **Young Biff:** Okay. I-I'll take a look at it.

 _[Young Biff casually tosses the Almanac into the back seat. We hear the car doors open and close sharply.]_

 _[The Almanac lands on the back seat, right in front of Marty's face. The book is quickly nabbed by Old Biff. Marty couldn't believe his sudden luck and quick misfortune.]_

 _[Old Biff and Young Biff are outside the car as Old Biff scolds his naïve younger self. They leave the garage as the scolding continues.]_

 **Old Biff:** You DAMN FOOL! NEVER, NEVER leave this book layin' around! Don't you have a safe?! No, you don't have a safe. Get a safe! Keep it locked up!

 _[Old Biff shoves the book into Young Biff's back pocket.]_

 **Old Biff:** And until then, keep it on you, like this!

 **Young Biff:** Hey, what are you doin'?!

 _[Marty, keeping low in the back seat, watch as Old and Young Biff's leave and lock up the garage. Old Biff keeps talking sternly.]_

 **Old Biff:** Don't tell anybody about it, either! Oh, and there's one more thing. One day, a kid or a crazy wild-eyed only man who claims to be a scientist is gonna come around asking about that book.

 _[Old Biff continues indistinctly as it appears through the garage doors that they are leaving. Marty, knowing that the big event has happened, climbs out of the car and goes to the garage doors. Marty pushes on the doors, but it doesn't open. He tries harder, even shoving his whole body into the door, but it doesn't open. He beats the door in frustration.]_

 **Marty:** I'm trapped!

 _[Marty pulls out the walkie-talkie and calls his friend.]_

 **Marty:** Doc! Come in, Doc!

 _[Doc, at the time machine, takes his walkie-talkie and responds. Jennifer, from the front side of the billboard, peeks her head around towards Doc. Realizing Marty is calling, she goes to Doc and listens in on the conversation.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, what's the report?

 **Marty:** Biff's gone. He's got the book. The old man's gone, too. I'm locked in Biff's garage. You have to fly the Delorean over here and get me the Hell out of here. The address is 1809 Mason Street.

 _[Doc starts to talk in the walkie-talkie, but Jennifer, realizes something, and cuts Doc off from Marty.]_

 **Doc:** I can't take the Delorea-what is the meaning?

 **Jennifer:** Wait! Doc, wait! The Dance! The dance at the high school!

 _[Doc pauses, then realizes. He's slightly panic-stricken.]_

 **Doc:** Great Scott!

 _[Doc goes back to the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Doc:** Marty! Later tonight, Biff is going to the dance at the school!

 _[Over the walkie-talkie, we hear Marty seem a bit confused at first, but realizes the same thing.]_

 **Marty:** The da-? Oh, right! This is heavy.

 _[Off radio, Doc chides at the word.]_

 **Doc:** 'Heavy, heavy, heavy.'

 _[Doc checks his watch and goes back to the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, the dance starts in about one hour and 58 minutes. You're just going to have to sweat it out at Biff's garage until he leaves for the dance. When he does, you will have to determine immediately if he still has the book with him, or if he put it somewhere in his house. If he has it, grab it immediately and make a run. Jennifer and I will come to get you.

 **Marty:** Doc, what if he doesn't have it in his hands when he goes to the dance?

 **Doc:** Then, we'll have to find some way into the house. Let's hope it doesn't come to that. But for now, sweat it out. I still have to do more work on the Delorean. Report back when you're going to the dance.

 _[Marty, not liking the situation, calls again.]_

 **Marty:** No, Doc? Doc?! DOC!

 _[No answer on the radio. Marty pushes the antenna back into the walkie-talkie, and lies down on Biff's car in frustration.]_

 **Marty:** Perfect!

 _[A moment later, Doc is still working on the Delorean time circuits in the cab, and Jennifer is perusing through the newspaper binders. Doc doesn't understand why.]_

 **Doc:** Jennifer, don't you think we've discovered enough from that wretched place?

 **Jennifer:** I know, I know. I know I should stop this, but something is still bothering me….y'know, why did that happen, why your lab was a mess, what happened to my-

 _[Jennifer gasps in shock and drops the newspaper binder.]_

 **Doc:** Jen? Jen? What's wrong?

 **Jennifer:** Uh, Doc, you're not going to like this.

 _[Jennifer tears out a newspaper, and slowly shows it to Doc. Doc gasps in horror.]_

 **Doc:** Great Scott!

 _[Doc is looking at a newspaper article from the Hill Valley Telegraph of May 26, 1983. The headline reads "Emmett Brown Committed". A photograph shows Doc in a stray jacket, being escorted by two doctors.]_

 _[Jennifer is at a loss of words.]_

 **Jennifer:** Uh, Doc….I think it's a safe bet that rich, powerful Biff made this happen!

 **Doc:** In a way, I'm very glad I saw this. Now, I have the proper motivation to see all of this through. Thank you, Jennifer.

 **Jennifer:** Um, you're welcome.

 _[Doc goes back to the time circuits.]_

 _[Later that evening, Biff, in his night suit attire, coat in hand and Almanac in his back pocket, pops out of the back door. His grandmother is shouting at him.]_

 **Gertrude:** Biff?! BIFF! Where are you goin' now?!

 _[From within the garage, Marty hears Biff yelling. Marty, realizing it's time for the dance, pops into the back seat of Biff's car.]_

 **Biff:** I told you Grandma, I'm GOIN' TO THE DANCE!

 **Marty:** The dance-

 **Gertrude:** When are you gettin' home?!

 **Biff:** I'll get home when I get home!

 _[Biff unlocks and opens the garage door, turns on the garage light, and gets inside his car.]_

 **Gertrude:** Don't forget to turn off the garage light!

 _[As Biff fires up the car, he tosses the Almanac onto the dashboard of the car. Marty pops his head up, spots the Almanac and hides back under the seat. Biff backs the car out of the garage.]_

 _[From the street, we see Biff's car driving out of the driveway and up the street, heading towards downtown.]_

 _[A few moments later, Biff, still unaware of his hidden passenger, listens to "Papa Loves Mambo" by Perry Como on the car radio.]_

 _[From on the backseat floor, Marty, lying down on the floor and putting up with the bumps on the road, pulls out the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Marty:** Doc! Doc! Come in!

 _[Behind the billboard, Jennifer, still in her 50's get-up, is in the open passenger seat and Doc is in the open driver seat. When they hear Marty calling, Doc gets up and grabs the walkie-talkie from the top of the cab. Jennifer stands and listens in on the conversation.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, what's the report?

 _[Back in Biff's rear floorboard, Marty talks. The car is approaching the tunnel.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, Biff is on his way to the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. The book is on the front dashboard.

 _[Behind the Billboard, Doc is concerned.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, at the first moment you can, you get that book and you run out of there. If you don't get it, we might have to abort this plan; it's getting much too dangerous.

 _[From the floorboard, Marty hears feedback as he tries to talk to Doc. But, he silences the walkie-talkie and hides when he realizes he's in the tunnel.]_

 **Marty:** Dangerous? How-?

 _[Biff thought he heard something behind him, but he forgets about it and readjusts his radio.]_

 _[Behind the Billboard, Doc, still concerned, tries to call Marty, but no avail.]_

 **Doc:** Marty? Marty?Must be in that tunnel.

 _[Jennifer is curious.]_

 **Jennifer:** Doc, this dance is dangerous?

 **Doc:** Yes, in that during Marty's first trip, he had to set up his mother with his father at this very same dance. If our Marty runs into his other self, it could cause a time paradox that could unravel the entire fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe!

 _[Jennifer understood the last bit, and she is scared.]_

 **Jennifer:** Doc, your shouting is not helping!

 _[Marty chimes in via the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, Doc! Come back!

 **Doc:** Marty! Are you at the school yet?

 **Marty:** No, we just made it through the Riverrun Tunnel. I'll grab it as soon as we get to the school!

 **Doc:** Marty! You must be extremely careful not to run into your other self!

 **Marty:** My other self?

 **Doc:** Yes! Remember? Your mother is at that exact same dance with you! Yeah!

 **Marty:** Right! This could get heavy, Doc.

 **Doc:** 'Heavy, heavy'. Marty, whatever happens, you must not let your other self see you. The consequences could be disastrous.

 _[Hearing all of this, the very anxious Jennifer grabs the walkie-talkie out of Doc's hand and lays down the law to Marty.]_

 **Marty:** Well, yeah….

 **Jennifer:** _(sternly)_ Excuse me. _(to walkie-talkie)_ Marty, you'd better do this right! Doc just told me about a possible Time Paradox! DO NOT let that happen! Just grab the book and get out!

 _[Jennifer hands the walkie-talkie back to a rather stunned Doc.]_

 **Jennifer:** Sorry. I had to.

 _[Jennifer retreats to the Delorean. Doc slowly brings the walkie-talkie up to talk to Marty.]_

 **Doc:** _(soft and cool)_ Marty, report back when you have the book.

 _[Marty, also stunned after hearing his woman, slowly and calmly answers back.]_

 **Marty:** _(soft and cool)_ 10-4.

 _[Marty puts the walkie-talkie into his jacket pocket. He recognizes the terrain and knows he's close to Hill Valley High School.]_

 _[Biff's car pulls up into the parking lot at the High School. Biff parks his car, turns off the engine, hops out and closes the door. Marty goes for the book on the dashboard, but quickly retreats when he sees Biff coming back for it. Biff snatches the Almanac and heads inside. Marty quietly hops out of the car and follows.]_

 _[Inside the High School gym, we hear Marvin Berry and the Starlighters playing "Night Train". Biff enters and proceeds on in without a care. A very cautious Marty enters behind Biff. Marty stops short of the dance floor, seeing that Biff is surveying the area. Marty hides in the doorway quickly as Biff looks around in that area. After a moment, Biff sees his friends across the way and goes to them. Marty pulls out the binoculars and looks around.]_

 _[Through Marty's binoculars, we see George McFly, in his dance suit, dancing to the jazzy tunes by himself, carefree.]_

 _[Marty seems comforted to seeing his father alive. He sees George waltzing over to the other part of the gym.]_

 _[Marty cautiously proceeds into the dance floor, avoiding the dancers and keeping an eye out. When he reaches the far side of the gym and the refreshment table, he sees Biff huddling near the punch fountain with 3D, Match and Skinhead. Marty pulls out his binoculars.]_

 _[Through Marty's binoculars, we see 3D spiking the punch fountain with "Early Times" whiskey. Marty also sees Biff looking through an "Oh La La" magazine. Then, Marty spots the Sports Almanac in Biff's back pocket.]_

 _[Marty puts down his binoculars and thinks.]_

 _[Suddenly, Skinhead pats 3D and Biff on the shoulder. This spooks the guys into putting away the whiskey and magazines.]_

 _[Seeing this, Marty pulls out his binoculars and looks around.]_

 _[Marty sees that Biff and his gang were spooked by someone across the gym. Marty spots Mr. Strickland, who is looking in Biff's direction. Marty starts piecing it together. Strickland approaches Biff and his friends, who begin to retreat out of the gym.]_

 _[Marty puts down his binoculars, tips down his hat and starts making his way towards Biff by going through the dance floor quietly.]_

 _[Outside the gym, Marty keeps his distance from Biff and his gang.]_

 **Biff:** Where's that punk, Calvin Klein?

 **Skinhead:** How am I supposed to know, Biff? I ain't his secretary!

 _[Marty sees Biff ordering his gang around as 3D is emptying the whiskey bottle.]_

 **Biff:** Well, go find him! He caused three hundred bucks damage to my car and I owe him a knuckle sandwich! Get goin'!

 _[3D gives Biff the whiskey bottle as Biff's gang leaves towards Marty's direction. Marty swiftly hides in a corner.]_

 **3D:** Here you go, Biff.

 **Match:** Ain't you comin'?

 **Biff:** I'm readin'.

 _[Biff's gang just misses Marty as Biff throws the whiskey bottle off-camera and reads a magazine while leaning against the stair rail. Marty cautiously approaches Biff, but then notices 50's Doc's car. Marty pulls out his binoculars.]_

 _[Through Marty's binoculars, we see Lorraine in her dance outfit with Marty Prime driving the car, looking for a place to park.]_

 _[Marty puts down the binoculars and takes in the extra stress. He spots the Almanac in Biff's back pocket. With caution, Marty slowly brings his feet over the guard rail and gently hops over, landing in adjacent stairwell just below Biff.]_

 _[Biff thought he heard something, but brushes it off and goes back to reading his magazine.]_

 _[Marty quietly goes up the stairwell towards Biff. Marty reaches for the Almanac and gets one finger on it, but Biff quickly pulls around as we hear Strickland's voice from the top of the stairs going to the gym.]_

 **Strickland:** Well, well, well, Mr. Tannen.

 _[Marty keeps low and out of sight as Strickland and Biff talk.]_

 **Strickland:** How nice to see you here.

 _[Strickland approaches Biff closely as Biff plays innocent and dumb.]_

 **Biff:** Why, Mr. Strickland. It's nice to see you, sir.

 **Strickland:** Is that liquor I smell, Tannen?

 **Biff:** Uh, I-I wouldn't know. I don't know what liquor smells like 'cuz I'm too young to drink it.

 _[Strickland doesn't totally buy it, but swiftly snatches something from behind Biff's back, off-camera.]_

 **Strickland:** I see. And what have we here?

 _[Strickland appears to have picked up the Sports Almanac. He thumbs through it as Biff and Marty watch.]_

 **Strickland:** Sports' statistics. Interesting subjects. Homework, Tannen?

 **Biff:** No, it ain't homework 'cuz, I ain't at home.

 _[Biff tries to laugh it up, but Strickland will have none of it as he pushes Biff back.]_

 **Strickland:** You've got a real attitude problem! You know that, Tannen!? Just watch it, because one day, I'll have you right where I want you in detention! SLACKER!

 _[Strickland takes the Almanac away from the gym area. Biff, realizing he lost that one, retreats dumbfounded back to the gym. Marty follows Strickland. Marty is so focused on Strickland that he quickly retreats when he hears his own voice from another place, 50's Doc's car.]_

 **Marty Prime:** _(within the car)_ Jesus! You smoke too?!

 _[Marty crawls under the car door, keeping out of sight from himself as the exchange continues.]_

 **Lorraine:** _(within the car)_ Marty, you're beginning to sound just like my mother.

 **Marty Prime:** _(within the car)_ Yeah, right.

 **Lorraine:** _(within the car)_ I think we can do anything we want. Anything at all.

 **Marty Prime:** _(within the car; anxious)_ I'd like to have that in writing.

 **Marty:** Yeah, me too.

 _[Lorraine appears to start taking off her coat. By this point, Marty thinks he has evaded his own self's line of sight and swiftly proceeds towards Strickland, who is entering another part of the school.]_

 **Lorraine:** _(within the car)_ Marty, why are you so nervous?

 **Marty Prime:** _(within the car; very nervous)_ Ah-

 _[Inside the building, Marty snoops around the quiet hallway. He looks around as we see an office sign that reads "S.S. Strickland Discipline". The office below this sign lights up. This catches Marty's eye.]_

 _[Marty pops his head over a window sill of the lit office. Strickland is at his desk, pulling out a tall bottle of liquor and pouring some into his coffee cup. Marty keeps his head low to keep from being noticed. Strickland puts away the liquor bottle and places the Almanac on his desk. Marty ducks out of sight.]_

 _[Strickland, still in his desk chair, keeps his eye out through his office window as Marty very quietly opens the office door and sneaks in and approaches the front of his desk. Strickland doesn't notice this because his attention is on the laughing teens outside.]_

 _[Marty, in front of Strickland's desk, places a desktop flag aside to clear a path to the Almanac. Just when he reaches out for it, the office door slams shut, loudly, causing Marty to quickly retreat and Strickland to look around his office. Strickland leaves his chair and goes to his door. Strickland looks out the door and around his office, not seeing anything. Strickland retreats to his desk chair as the camera reveals that Marty has effectively hidden himself under Strickland's desk leg area.]_

 _[Strickland is still a little puzzled over the door slamming. We hear a car horn blowing "La Cucaracha" outside. This gets Strickland's attention as he goes to the window. Seeing this, Marty uses his left hand to search the desk top for the Almanac. Just when Marty has a feel on the book, Strickland pushes his chair back against his desk, only to have Marty's hand sandwiched. Marty is writhing in pain, grabbing his hat chewing on it in an effort to not scream.]_

 _[Strickland takes two gulps from his cup, finishing the drink, while Marty's hand is still sandwiched. Upon finishing, Strickland sits back up, relieving Marty's hand of pain. Marty consoles his hurt hand. Marty sees that Strickland has taken the book at hand. Strickland walks around his desk and leaves his office, tossing the Almanac in the trash can. Seeing this, Marty laughs at his luck. He waits until the office door shuts and Strickland leaves, then goes to the trash can and pulls up the Almanac.]_

 **Marty:** _(relieved)_ YES!

 _[Marty opens the book, and the pages reveal photographs of nude and semi-nude women. Marty quickly realizes that's not right.]_

 **Marty:** _(stunned)_ NO!

 _[The cover of the magazine, Oh La La, closes and Marty realizes that the Almanac dust cover was just a cover for the magazine. Marty cannot believe this at all. He tosses the magazine and cover aside in stunned frustration.]_

 **Marty:** _(stunned)_ Oh La La?! Oh La La!? Oh La La!?

 _[Marty pulls out his walkie-talkie and calls for Doc while in the window right behind him, George McFly is approaching 50's Doc's car.]_

 **Marty:** Doc! DOC! DOC, dammit! Come in!

 **George:** Hey, you! Get your damn hands off-?

 **Doc:** _(on walkie-talkie)_ Marty, what's up?!

 **Marty:** Doc! Doc, I'm in trouble! I blew it!

 _[From behind the billboard, Doc has the walkie-talkie. Jennifer, still in her 50's outfit, is leaning against the billboard, trying to occupy her thoughts. Einstein is sniffing around the area where Jennifer is. Jennifer listens to Doc talking to Marty.]_

 **Doc:** Where's the book?

 _[In Strickland's office, Marty is still talking to Doc, unaware of what's happening behind him. Through the window, Biff is being confronted by George. George tries to throw a punch, but is countered by Biff, who twists it around, sending George gasping in pain.]_

 **Marty:** I dunno! Biff must still have it with him. All I got was the damn cover!

 **Doc:** So, where's Biff?

 **Marty:** I dunno!

 **Biff:** You asking for it, and now you-

 **Doc:** Do you have any idea where he is?!

 **Marty:** No, he could be anywhere by now!

 _[Back at the billboard, Doc is hysterical. Jennifer thinks of something and tries to intervene.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, the entire future depends on you finding Biff and getting that book back!

 _[At Strickland's office, Marty is sweating in fear. Behind him, Biff still has George twisted up and Lorraine tries to intervene by climbing on Biff in an effort to distract him.]_

 **Marty:** I know! I just don't know where-!

 _[Jennifer talks on the radio as Lorraine shouts.]_

 **Lorraine:** Biff, stop it! Stop it, Biff! You'll break his arm!

 **Jennifer:** Marty, he loved bullying your parents! Think about them! Where are your parents?!

 **Marty:** My parents…

 _[Marty quickly turns around and sees through the window that George is still struggling against Biff as Lorraine is still trying to break it off. Marty is relieved at the sight and is motivated. He quickly runs out.]_

 **Marty:** OF COURSE! Thank you, baby! I gotta go! I have one chance! My old man's about to deck Biff!

 _[At the billboard, Doc is again impressed by Jennifer's motivation.]_

 **Doc:** I must admit, you truly are a good influence for Marty.

 _[Jennifer smiles at the compliment.]_

 **Jennifer:** Well, I try. Just make sure we get home, please?

 _[Doc goes back to the Delorean.]_

 **Doc:** Yes, ma'am.

 _[Jennifer smiles.]_

 _[At the high school, Marty bursts through the building door and stops in front of a car. We hear Biff laughing with overconfidence.]_

 _[From Marty's point of view, we see Lorraine sitting on the ground, and George still twisted up by Biff's force. With his loose arm, George punches Biff HARD. The punch spins Biff 360 degrees.]_

 _[Marty loves what he sees.]_

 **Marty:** _(satisfied)_ YES!

 _[Biff slowly falls to the ground unconscious.]_

 _[Marty watches the scene unfold as several other teens approach the scene, including Marty Prime.]_

 **Marty:** Talk about Déjà vu.

 _[George offers a hand to Lorraine.]_

 **George:** Are you okay?

 _[Lorraine, turned on by George's heroics, takes his hand and pulls herself up. She smiles as they walk off.]_

 _[Marty smiles at the sight.]_

 _[Marty Prime checks his photograph. Not liking what he sees, he goes back through the crowd and disappears.]_

 _[Marty, knowing it's okay for his to enter, goes into the scene, asking everyone to back off and kneels down to Biff, pretending to help. A man, Wallet Man, is squatting down near Biff's head.]_

 **Marty:** Okay, everyone. Let's back up now, huh? Let's back up. Let's everyone just back up. We'll give him a little bit of room, a little bit of air. It's okay, I know CPR. I know CPR.

 _[Biff regains consciousness and recognizes Marty.]_

 **Wallet Man:** What's CPR?

 **Biff:** _(angry)_ YOU!

 _[Quickly, Marty punches Biff hard in the face, rendering him unconscious again. Marty swiftly takes the Almanac from Biff's jacket pocket and runs towards the gym. Wallet Man notices something in Marty's hand.]_

 **Marty:** He's fine.

 **Wallet Man:** Hey! Did you just take his wallet?! He just took that guy's wallet!

 _[Back at the billboard, Jennifer is waiting next to the Delorean where the walkie-talkie is placed upright on the cab roof. Einstein is right next to her.]_

 **Marty:** _(on walkie-talkie)_ Doc, success! I got it!

 _[Jennifer smiles and takes the walkie-talkie. Doc pops his head up and is relieved. Seeing that Jennifer is talking to Marty on the radio, he takes a bucket of trash items and goes to the fusion generator, opens it and starts placing trash inside.]_

 **Doc:** Thank goodness.

 **Jennifer:** _(to the walkie-talkie)_ Great job, Marty. Doc is loading the time machine right now. As soon as he does that, we're going to the roof of the gym. Meet us there, okay?

 _[Marty walks along the building as he talks to the walkie-talkie then puts it away.]_

 **Marty:** On the roof! 10-4, baby!

 _[Suddenly, Marty runs into 3D, Skinhead, Match.]_

 **3D:** Hey! It's him!

 **Skinhead:** He's in disguise!

 _[Without thinking, Marty points behind the guys.]_

 **Marty:** Guys, what's that?!

 _[Gullible, 3D, Skinhead and Match all look behind their shoulder. Marty then shoves the gang down hard, and runs fast. The gang gives chase.]_

 _[At the billboard, the Delorean is fired up and starts to fly up.]_

 _[Inside the cab, Doc, in the driver's seat, turns the steering wheel. Einstein is in his place right behind Doc. Jennifer, in the passenger seat, sits tight.]_

 _[We see the Delorean turning around. Suddenly, the rear driver side wheel clips the top of the billboard.]_

 _[The hit stuns Doc and Jennifer.]_

 **Doc:** Damn!

 **Jennifer:** Ow! Careful!

 _[Doc shifts gears, which throws the time circuit lever. We see the Destination Time display once again shorting to Jan. 1, 1885. Doc doesn't notice this. Jennifer is hanging on tightly.]_

 _[We see the Delorean fly away, taking a string of billboard flags with it.]_

 _[At the High School, Marty bursts in as Marvin Berry and the Starlighters are performing "Earth Angel". Trying to catch his breath, he sees George McFly, with Lorraine holding him tight while slow dancing, waving at Marty Prime, who is performing with the band and glad his hand is still intact. This is followed by George and Lorraine kissing. Marty is glad that everything is as it should be. We hear rattling at the double doors behind Marty. Marty ducks away under the refreshment table, losing his hat, as 3D, Skinhead and Match barge in, angrily looking for Marty. The song concludes, and then we hear Marvin asking Marty Prime for another song.]_

 **Marvin:** Alright. Let's do another one! C'mon, man. Let's do something that really cooks.

 **3D:** Where'd he go? He just came in here.

 **Marty Prime:** Somethin' that really cooks!

 _[Marty grabs hit hat from under the table and hides again. Suddenly, 3D recognizes the voice through the mic and realizes where the prey is.]_

 **3D:** LOOK! How'd he get up on stage?!

 **Skinhead:** I don't know, but when he gets down, we're gonna nail him!

 **Match:** How'd the Hell he change his clothes so fast?!

 _[The gang heads for the stage left entrance. Marty, who was watching this from behind the table the whole time, watches the gang head up the ramp and towards the stage as Marty Prime gears the band up for the next number.]_

 **Marty Prime:** It's an oldie where I come from. Alright, guys. This is a Blues riff in 'B'. Watch me for the changes and try to keep up, okay?

 _[Then, Marty Prime starts playing the opening riff of "Johnny B. Goode". The dancers start digging it and start dancing. Marty grabs his walkie-talkie.]_

 **Marty:** Doc! Doc, come in!

 _[In the Delorean, Doc picks up the walkie-talkie as Einstein and Jennifer look on.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, come in!

 _[At the dance, the floor is hopping with dancers as Marty explains the situation.]_

 **Marty:** Listen. Biff's guys chased me to the gym and they're gonna jump….me!

 _[Neither Doc nor Jennifer see the true problem.]_

 **Doc:** Then, get out of there!

 **Jennifer:** Huh?

 _[At the dance, the fun continues.]_

 **Marty:** No, Doc, not me! The other me! The one that's up on stage playing Johnny B. Goode!

 _[Doc gets it now. Jennifer is perplexed.]_

 **Doc:** Great Scott! Your other self will miss the lightning bolt at the clock tower, you won't get back to the future and we'll have a major paradox!

 _[Einstein whines in fear. Jennifer's eyes widen and lets her head bang against the back of the chair as if she says, "Not again!"]_

 _[At the Dance, Marty stays discreet while we see George and Lorraine having the time of their lives.]_

 **Marty:** A paradox?! Another thing that could destroy the universe?!

 **Doc:** Precisely! Marty, you'll have to stop those guys at all costs, but without being seen by your other self, OR your parents!

 **Marty:** 10-4!

 _[Marty proceeds with caution.]_

 _[In the Delorean, Jennifer watches Doc put down the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Jennifer:** Doc, did you ever think that anything like this could happen?

 **Doc:** Never thought of it. I'll just be glad when it's all over.

 **Jennifer:** _(laughs)_ Me too.

 _[Outside of 50's Doc's car, we see Biff being slapped awake by Wallet Man.]_

 **Biff:** What the Hell?!

 _[Biff gets to his feet, full of rage. He questions Wallet Man.]_

 **Biff:** Where is he?

 **Wallet Man:** Who?

 **Biff:** Calvin Klein!

 **Wallet Man:** Who?!

 **Biff:** THE GUY WITH THE HAT! Where is he?

 _[Wallet Man points to the gym with the answer.]_

 **Wallet Man:** Oh, he went that way. I think he took your wallet! I think he took his wallet.

 _[Back in the gym, Marty Prime is singing Johnny B. Goode. Marty is rather cool with the sound that he's hearing. He looks on the other side of the stage. He sees 3D, Match, and Skinhead approaching the edge of the stage. They look around. Skinhead picks up a small wooden dowel, 3D picks up some stage rigging, and Match picks up a small dowel as well. Marty proceeds.]_

 _[We see Marty entering the stage right door. He sees Marty Prime rocking out and singing and Biff's gang is still waiting on the opposite side to strike. Marty looks up above and sees that the gang is waiting right below a bundle of heavy stage counterweights. Marty hides behind a ladder that goes up to the rigging. After waiting a moment, Marty swiftly climbs up. Marvin avoids the ladder as he goes over to a phone on the desk to make a call, to his cousin Chuck.]_

 _[In the upper level, Marty climbs over to the rigging platform adjacent to the ropes holding up the counterweights. He cautiously proceeds over as Marty Prime continues with his extended final guitar solo. The rigging platform shakes slightly as Marty slowly makes his way across. He's about halfway over when Marty Prime starts striking his power chords in the solo. Marty sees the tied up rope holding up the counterweights. It's within grabbing distance. Marty positions himself to grab the rope while hanging on to the rigging. He motions himself in an effort to grab the rope as Marty Prime's solo becomes more crazy and belligerent.]_

 _[We see Marty Prime getting so into his solo that he knocks over an amplifier. Knowing it's near the end, Marty motions harder to the rope. He grabs the rope and pulls it just as Marty Prime hits the last note. The counterweights come crashing down on 3D, Skinhead and Match, sending them down to the ground. Marty is relieved that he did it. Marty Prime realizes the insanity he had done and is briefly paralyzed in fear.]_

 _[Marty takes ahold of the counterweight rope and, using the weights to offset his own, gently brings himself down to the stage level. During this, Marty Prime surrenders the guitar to Marvin.]_

 **Marty Prime:** I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet…

 _[Match, 3D and Skinhead start to regain consciousness as Marty Prime finishes.]_

 **Marty Prime:** …but your kids are gonna love it.

 _[Marty lets go of the rope and the weights come crashing down on the gang, knocking them out for good.]_

 _[Marty quickly leaves as Marty Prime comes over to stage left and wonders why three guys are lying on the floor with bags on their heads.]_

 _[Marty talks to Doc in the walkie-talkie as he swiftly leaves the building.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, success! Everything's cool!

 **Doc:** Great! We'll be landing on the school roof in about one minute.

 **Marty:** I'll be there.

 _[Marty Prime leaves the stage area and runs into Lorraine.]_

 **Marty Prime:** Lorraine.

 **Lorraine:** Marty, that was very interesting music.

 _[From outside the double doors leading to the stage, Marty cautiously looks in on the scene. We hear Lorraine and Marty discussing.]_

 **Lorraine:** I hope you don't mind, but George asked me if he could take me home.

 **Marty Prime:** Great! Great! Lorraine, got a feeling about you?

 **Lorraine:** _(giggling)_ I have a feeling, too.

 _[Suddenly, Biff, with a bloody nose, appears right in Marty's face.]_

 **Biff:** Hey, butthead!

 _[Marty turns and is laser-focused on Biff.]_

 **Biff:** You think that stupid disguise could get by me? Let's have it out-you and me, right now!

 _[Marty starts to retreat.]_

 **Marty:** No, thanks.

 **Biff:** What's the matter? Where're you goin'?

 _[We see Marty Prime recalling one more thing before he leaves George and Lorraine.]_

 _[Marty walks, but is suddenly stopped when Biff asks a taunting question.]_

 **Biff:** Are you CHICKEN!? That's it, isn't it? Nothing but a little chicken!

 _[Marty slowly turns towards Biff, laser-focused and mad. Marty approaches Biff, intent on doing something.]_

 **Marty:** Nobody calls me chicke—

 _[Marty Prime bursts through the door, whacking Marty hard in the head and sending him to the ground in a daze. Marty Prime doesn't even notice as he blazes for 50's Doc's car. Biff couldn't believe what happened as he stays focused on Marty. Biff closes the door and sees that Marty had the Almanac in his inside jacket pocket.]_

 **Biff:** What the Hell?

 _[Biff takes the Almanac.]_

 **Biff:** You steal my stuff?!

 _[Biff kicks Marty hard in the stomach.]_

 **Biff:** And this one's for my car!

 _[Biff kicks Marty again, leaving him writhing in pain.]_

 _[Marty sees Biff going into his car, tossing the Almanac in the back seat, and firing up the engine. Marty, still woozy from the kicks, slowly gets up and tries to go for the car. But, the car speeds away. Marty struggles to run up the stairs to the roof.]_

 _[Marty climbs the ladder and jumps to the roof, where Doc is rounding up the flags and Jennifer greets him consolingly as she sees that Marty is hurt. Einstein is standing on the driver's seat, watching the scene. As Marty delivers the news, Doc gasps in shock.]_

 **Marty:** Doc! Doc, I blew it! Biff nailed me and took the book! He drove away with it in his car! It's my fault, Doc! I should've gotten out of there sooner!

 **Doc:** No time for that now! Which way did he go?!

 **Marty:** East towards the Riverrun tunnel!

 **Doc:** Get in!

 _[Jennifer leads Marty to the passenger door.]_

 **Jennifer:** Come here, baby!

 _[On the road, we see Biff's '46 Ford traveling on. The Delorean flies in and hovers just above the Ford.]_

 _[The passenger door opens. Marty is on the outside edge of the seat while Jennifer is right behind him. Doc drives and surveys the scene. Einstein is in his spot behind Doc. Marty pulls out his binoculars and surveys the car, finding Biff driving and the Almanac lying in the back seat.]_

 **Marty:** Yes! There he is, Doc. Let's land on him; we'll cripple his car.

 _[Jennifer shakes her head "No" as Doc offers an analysis.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, he's in a '46 Ford. We're in a Delorean. He'd rip through us like we were tin foil.

 _[Marty puts down his binoculars.]_

 **Marty:** So what do we do?

 **Doc:** I have a plan.

 _[Marty closes the door.]_

 _[In Biff's car, Biff is listening to the local radio station. He doesn't even notice that the Delorean is descending from the sky and approaching road level.]_

 **Radio Announcer:** Repeating tonight's earlier weather bulletin: A severe thunderstorm is heading for Hill Valley.

 _[As the Delorean reaches road level, the passenger door opens up. Marty has the Hover Board in his hand. Jennifer kisses him off.]_

 **Jennifer:** Get it and get out.

 _[Marty slips on the Hover Board and starts hovering on the road while hanging onto the Delorean. He makes his way to the front of the Delorean, and pushes himself off, clinging onto the rear bumper of Biff's car.]_

 _[Biff thought he heard a bump, but dismisses it and readjust the radio.]_

 **Radio Announcer:** Serving Hill Valley and all of Hill County, you're tuned to K-K-H-P, the voice of Hill Valley.

 _[Doc and Jennifer look to see if Marty's alright. Hanging onto the rear bumper, Marty gives the thumbs-up to Doc and Jennifer. Doc gives Marty the thumbs up in return and starts turning away. Jennifer looks on, still concerned for her man, but still gives a modest thumbs-up.]_

 _[We see the Delorean ascend into the sky. Once again, Biff doesn't notice. Marty cautiously hovers his way towards the back seat to grab the book.]_

 **Radio announcer:** Turning to community calendar, the Hill Valley Women's Club Bake Sale will be held tomorrow afternoon from 2 till 5 at the Community Center on Forest Road. For you sports fans out there, there was a lot of action today in college football. Here's what happened to the Top 10. UCLA narrowly defeated Washington 19 to 17….

 _[Remembering what the old man said, Biff turns up the radio and reaches for the Almanac. Marty ducks out of sight. Biff takes the book and opens it, leaving Marty frustrated.]_

 **Radio Announcer:….** Michigan State crushed Minnesota 42 to 14. Ohio State beat Iowa 20 to 10….

 **Marty:** _(softly)_ Shit.

 **Radio Announcer:** Michigan blanked Indiana 30 to nothing. It was Notre Dame over North Carolina 28 to 7.

 _[During this, Biff can't believe the golden fortune he had been given as he reads the results and matching them to the announcer's telling.]_

 **Biff:** Son-of-a-bitch.

 _[Marty watches Biff set the Almanac in the front seat next to him. Marty slowly creeps up to the front passenger door, slowly opens it, and starts reaching for the book.]_

 **Radio Announcer:** Oklahoma ripped Iowa State 52 to nothing. West Virginia lost to Pittsburgh 26 to 7. Texas A &M over Rice 20 to 10. Clemson defeated Maryland 25 to 12 and it was Texas Christian over Texas 47 to 20.

 _[Just when Marty is about to grab the book, Biff glances over in that direction but then freaks out when he sees Marty again. Realizing this, both guys grab a piece of the book.]_

 **Radio Announcer:** Repeating tonight's earlier weather bulletin, a severe thunderstorm-

 **Biff:** YOU AGAIN!? GIMME THAT BOOK!

 _[The tires squeal as Biff and Marty fight over the book and keep the car under control.]_

 **Biff:** LET IT GO!

 _[Biff kicks the door, sending Marty hanging on the door and the Almanac to the front of the windshield.]_

 _[Marty yells as Biff turns the car hard left to avoid a road barrier.]_

 **Biff:** LET GO OF THE CAR!

 _[Biff kicks the passenger door again, hoping to knock Marty off. But Marty doesn't budge. Biff sees another barrier. Biff turns the car hard left again, hoping to pull Marty off, but to no avail. Biff charges the car down the road, forcing Marty into a few bushes. They just pass by a sign that says "Tunnel Ahead".]_

 _[Biff, noticing the tunnel ahead, pushes the accelerator harder. Marty, still hanging on, looks forward and sees that Biff intends to brush him off by crashing him into the tunnel's edge. Just when they get close, Marty lets go of the passenger door, slides back, and grabs onto the car's rear bumper as the car squeals and scratches into the tunnel side. Biff clears the edge and looks back, not seeing Marty. Biff is satisfied that Marty's gone.]_

 **Biff:** That'll teach him.

 _[Marty pops up from behind and starts to creep up on the driver's side. Biff goes to reach for the book, but when he does, he sees Marty creeping along his side. Biff retreats back to his seat like normal. Marty gets closer. Biff waits, then BOOM, BAM! Biff elbows then punches Marty in the face. Biff tries to lay out a third swipe but misses. Then, we hear a horn honk loudly. The manure truck approaches from the opposite direction. Biff quickly swerves the car to avoid a crash. Both Biff and Marty don't get hurt as they speed past the truck. Once clear, Biff tries to force Marty against the tunnel walls again. But Marty, using the Hover Board, repels against the tunnel siding, grabs the book from the windshield, and somersaults off of the passenger side. Biff's car makes it to the other end of the tunnel and, squealing turns around with its headlights pointing directly at Marty.]_

 _[Marty looks behind him and sees he has a long way to go to the other side. He places the book in his jacket pocket and starts skating to the other end. Biff revs the engine several times, intimidating Marty. When Marty is about halfway down the tunnel, Biff quickly shifts his car in gear and floors the gas, making his tires squeal loudly. This sends Marty into frantically pacing his Hover Board faster. We see Biff getting closer and closer to Marty. Biff switches to a higher gear and flooring the gas, making his car go faster. Biff laughs as he sees he's approaching his prey. Marty struggles to stay ahead. Biff is dead focused on his prey. We see a light glowing from above the end of the tunnel. Suddenly, a string of flags drop down. Marty grabs them.]_

 _[From above, the passenger door of the Delorean is open and the string of flags are tied to Doc's steering wheel and draped over Jennifer's legs. Jennifer encourages Doc to move the car as she sees that Marty has grabbed the flags.]_

 **Jennifer:** Go, go, go, go!

 _[We see Marty being hoisted into the air as Biff's car speeds by from under him.]_

 **Marty:** GO, DOC! GO!

 _[Biff cannot believe what he's seeing as he looks up in wonder.]_

 _[From the Delorean, Doc screams out.]_

 **Doc:** HOLD ON, MARTY!

 _[Biff still looks up in awe as the Delorean flies away. He slowly starts looking forward as he sees that he's about to hit the manure truck…..again.]_

 _[Biff screams as he swerves to avoid the truck.]_

 **Biff:** SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

 _[Biff crashes into the manure truck in the same manner he did a couple days ago.]_

 _[Marty loves what he saw.]_

 **Marty:** Ha, ha, ha! YES!

 _[In the Delorean, Doc smiles and Jennifer sighs in satisfaction.]_

 **Jennifer:** Ah, beautiful!

 _[The Delorean, with Marty hanging onto the flags, fly off from the scene.]_

 _[In Biff's truck, a huge load of manure has filled up the cab of his car. Biff grunts in frustration as he spits up some manure. Biff screams in frustration.]_

 **Biff:** MANURE! I HATE MANURE!

 _[A moment later, outside of the Lyon Estates development area, lightning starts to develop in the clouds, but the wind hasn't picked up yet. The Delorean flies over to the Billboard and starts descending.]_

 _[Marty lands softly on the road. The Delorean keeps descending down as Jennifer prepares to exit the Delorean. With the Delorean about seven feet off the ground, a wind gust bursts through from the Delorean's left side, causing Jennifer to lose her balance and falling out of the cab. She screams as she grabs the string of flags, and falls right into Marty's arms. Marty struggles to keep his balance, but eventually finds it while holding onto his girl. Marty stands his girl up and Jennifer quickly kisses Marty.]_

 _[Doc reaches over and closes the passenger door as he readjusts the Delorean for landing.]_

 _[With Jennifer close, Marty pulls out the walkie-talkie and talks to Doc over the wind.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, is everything alright? Over!

 _[Doc talks to Marty via the walkie-talkie while fighting the gusty winds.]_

 **Doc:** 10-4, Marty. This inclement weather is much too turbulent for me to make a landing from this direction. I'll have to circle around and make a long approach from the South. Have you got the book?

 _[Marty pulls out the Almanac from his jacket. Jennifer smiles.]_

 **Marty:** In my hands, Doc! I got it in my hands!

 **Doc:** BURN IT!

 _[Lightning continues cracking the sky.]_

 **Marty:** Check!

 _[Jennifer leads Marty to the billboard. Marty takes the Hover board off his foot and tosses it aside.]_

 **Jennifer:** Here, Marty. Here.

 _[Jennifer shows Marty the empty black pail that Doc used to gather garbage. Marty stands it upright. Marty places the Almanac securely in the pail, then takes a match he acquires from Biff's Hotel and lights it up. Marty sets the lit match in the pail. The Almanac catches fire and burns up.]_

 _[Marty nods in satisfaction as Jennifer looks on, supporting. Marty looks at the match packet and sees the back, which once read "Pleasure Paradise" now reads "Auto Detailing".]_

 _[Jennifer sees this and it hits her and Marty. At Jennifer's behest, Marty pulls out the newspaper clipping of his father.]_

 **Jennifer:** Newspaper! The newspaper!

 _[Jennifer and Marty both watch as the headline on the newspaper changes from "George McFly Murdered" to "George McFly Honored".]_

 _[Thrilled at the news, Jennifer cheers for joy as she kisses Marty on the cheek.]_

 **Jennifer:** Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes! You did it, baby!

 _[Marty reports it to Doc via walkie-talkie. Jennifer stays close.]_

 **Marty:** DOC! DOC! The newspaper changed, Doc! My father's alive!

 _[Hearing this, Doc pulls out the newspaper that Jennifer found.]_

 **Marty:** _(on walkie-talkie)_ That means everything's back to normal, right?!

 _[Doc sees the headline change from "Emmett Brown Committed" to "Emmett Brown Commended". The picture changes to Doc receiving a plaque commemorating his community service at City Hall.]_

 _[Doc smiles at the sight.]_

 **Doc:** Mission accomplished.

 _[Marty and Jennifer are still excited about the news.]_

 **Marty:** That means my mother and family are all okay, too, right?!

 _[Doc shouts for joy as Einstein barks excitedly.]_

 **Doc:** That's right, Marty! It's the ripple effect! The future is back! Now, let's go home!

 _[Jennifer jumps for joy as Marty shouts in agreement.]_

 **Jennifer:** YES! PLEASE!

 **Marty:** Right, Doc! Let's get our asses back to the fut-

 _[Suddenly, CRACK! A huge lightning bolt hits a nearby tree, almost hitting Marty, Jennifer and the still flying Delorean. The loud flash sends Marty and Jennifer screaming down to the ground in emotional shock. Marty quickly gets to his feet and sees what happens. Jennifer slowly rises to her feet, her body shaking in shock.]_

 **Marty:** DOC! DOC, ARE YOU OKAY?!

 _[Doc, shaken a bit by the bolt, speaks his comment, then puts down his walkie-talkie and revs the engine of the Delorean. Einstein whines from behind the seat.]_

 **Doc:** That was a close one, Marty! That almost bought the farm!

 _[Outside, the Delorean tries to regain control in all the weather.]_

 _[Marty shouts to Doc as Jennifer joins him.]_

 **Marty:** Well, be careful! You don't want to get struck by lightni-!

 _[Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt strikes the Delorean and seems to blow it away without a trace, leaving a briefly visible trail of curved fire trails in the sky.]_

 _[The blast of light sends Marty and Jennifer back to the ground. Jennifer screams as the bolt hits.]_

 **Jennifer:** NOOO!

 _[After the blast, all is quiet. All that remains is a little bit of smoke in the sky.]_

 _[Marty and Jennifer are slow to rise to their feet as they look around for the Delorean.]_

 **Marty:** Doc?

 **Jennifer:** Doc Brown?

 _[Not liking what they see, Marty starts calling for Doc on the walkie-talkie. Jennifer keeps looking up, but then, a thought hits her.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, come in, Doc! Doc, do you read me? Do you read-what?

 **Jennifer:** Oh, don't tell me. Don't…..wait! Marty, Marty.

 **Marty:** What?

 **Jennifer:** What if the lightning didn't kill Doc? What if it just sent Doc to another time?

 **Marty:** What?

 **Jennifer:** Well, think about it. Lightning brought you home from here before, right?

 **Marty:** Well, uh…uh, yeah. How'd you know?

 _[As Jennifer talks, we see the string of flags float down to the road. One of the ends is smoking because it is burnt.]_

 **Jennifer:** Doc told me everything about your first trip. The lightning from the clock tower powered the machine and got you home. The same thing could've happen-

 _[Marty and Jennifer see the string of flags on the road.]_

 _[Marty appears more distraught, but Jennifer, in the midst of this apparent adversity, tries to finish her thought. The rain starts as Jennifer continues.]_

 **Jennifer:** The same thing must've happened here. The lightning must've sent Doc to another time.

 **Marty:** But the machine wasn't going 88.

 **Jennifer:** Does that really matter?

 **Marty:** That's how it always worked. I mean….it needed to go 88 miles per hour to work.

 **Jennifer:** I-I still might not understand how it totally works, but I'm just going by what I saw. I mean, there is no trace of the car here. It had to go somewhere.

 _[Just then, a car is heard from behind them. Hearing this, Marty and Jennifer, with their clothes now totally soaked, turn to the noise. A car slowly approaches them and stops just in front of them. Past the windshield and the fast moving windshield wipers, we see the silhouette of a man wearing a fedora. We see Marty and Jennifer a little nervous. The door opens, and out steps the fedora-wearing man in a trench coat. The Western Union Man closes the door to his car and speaks to the rain-soaked couple.]_

 **W.U.:** Miss Parker! Mister McFly!

 _[This widens Jennifer's eyes and Marty is perplexed.]_

 **Jennifer:** Excuse me?

 **Marty:** Huh?

 _[The Western Union man steps forward a little.]_

 **W.U.:** Are you names Jennifer Parker and Marty McFly?

 _[The camera zooms in on the nervous, blown-away couple.]_

 **Jennifer:** Yes.

 **Marty:** Yeah.

 _[The Western Union man walks up to the couple and pulls out a big envelope and presents it to Marty and Jennifer.]_

 **W.U.:** I've got something for you….a letter.

 _[This perplexes Marty and Jennifer even more. Marty puts away the walkie-talkie as Jennifer takes the envelope.]_

 **Jennifer:** What…us? Here?

 **Marty:** A letter for-that's impossible. Who the Hell are you?

 _[The Western Union is almost as perplexed as they are as he explains.]_

 **W.U.:** Western Union. Actually, a bunch of us back at the office were hoping that maybe you two could shed a little light on the subject. See, we've had that envelop in our possession for the past seventy years!

 _[Lightning cracks the sky. Marty and Jennifer look at each other as they open up the envelope, pulling out a three-page letter and a smaller envelope, both aged. The Western Union man explains further as he goes to the cab of his car, pulls out an umbrella, a clipboard and a pen. He returns to Marty and Jennifer.]_

 **W.U.:** It was given to us with explicit instructions that it'd be delivered to a young man and young woman matching your descriptions, answering to the names of Marty and Jennifer, at this exact location, at this exact minute, November 12th, 1955. We had a little bet back at the office going' as to whether this couple would actually be here. Looks like I lost.

 _[The Western Union man laughs at his little quip. Marty and Jennifer are still amazed.]_

 **Jennifer:** Did you say seventy years?

 _[The Western Union man shows Marty the clipboard and pen.]_

 **W.M.:** Yep. Seventy years, two months, and uh…twelve days to be exact. Sign on line six, please. Here you are.

 _[Marty applies the signature as Jennifer scans the letter. She gasps and points out something on the letter to Marty.]_

 **Jennifer:** _(gasps)_ Marty! Marty, look!

 _[Jennifer is pointing to the cursive handwriting on the letter, which reads "'Doc' Emmett L Brown September 1_ _st_ _, 1885. Marty's face is lighting up.]_

 **Marty:** _(excited)_ IT'S FROM THE DOC!

 _[Marty takes the letter to the front headlight on the Western Union man's car. Jennifer crowds right behind Marty and the Western Union man looks on as Marty reads the letter. Jennifer thinks as he reads.]_

 **Marty:** " Dear Marty and Jennifer, If everything goes according to plan, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the Delorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you both that I am alive and well. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The light-"

 **Jennifer:** That's it! 1885!

 **Marty:** September 1885!

 _[Marty and Jennifer both turn to run towards downtown. The Western Union man stops Marty and questions while Jennifer runs behind the billboard.]_

 **W.M.:** Whoa, wait! Kid, wait a minute! What's this all about?!

 **Marty:** He's alive! The Doc's alive! He's in the Old West, but he's alive!

 _[Jennifer, smiling, brings the two-seater bicycle from behind the billboard and brings it up to Marty, who is still questioned by the Western Union man.]_

 **W.M.:** Yeah, but kid, you alright?! Do you need any help!?

 **Jennifer:** Don't worry, sir! We know who to go to for help! Come on, baby!

 _[Lightning strikes all around the Hill County Courthouse as 50's Doc is seen hanging from in front of the clock, trying to reconnect the cables.]_

 _[Doc looks down the street. He sees the headlight of the Delorean steadily approaching.]_

 _[We see the utility cable hook as it speeds through downtown Hill Valley.]_

 _[Marty Prime is seen driving the Delorean hard. He floors the gas.]_

 _[The Delorean roars as it quickly approaches the camera.]_

 _[50's Doc hangs on to the wire and flies down to the lamp post with the fallen tree branch. Doc lands hard on the ground in front of the post.]_

 _[The tires on the speeding Delorean light up as it hits 88 miles per hour. The Delorean continues speeding through downtown.]_

 _[Doc pulls the cable out from under the tree branch.]_

 _[The Delorean speeds closer to the overhead wire.]_

 _[Doc, with the cable in hand, rushes over to the lamp post.]_

 _[Marty Prime, sweating beads, strains and closes his eyes, hoping for the miracle.]_

 _[We see the minute hand on the clock tower go to four minutes past the hour.]_

 _[From a distance we see lightning explode at the top of the courthouse.]_

 _[We see the lightning move quickly down the cable.]_

 _[Doc connects the wires just as the lightning passes. This throws Doc away to the ground.]_

 _[We see the Delorean speed under the wire as the cable lights up. The wire connected to the Delorean makes contact with the live wires and the Delorean instantly disappears in a flash of light.]_

 _[We see a pair of fire trails start where the Delorean disappeared and make their way to the church building.]_

 _[Among the whirlwind of light and litter, Doc watches in amazement at the sight.]_

 _[We see the cables still lit up with lightning dance a little as the lightning dissipates. Then, the cables catch fire.]_

 _[Doc slowly gets to his feet, looks up at the clock tower and hot cables. He runs up the road where the Delorean just left and yells and cheers in victory.]_

 _[Doc retreats back to the lamp posts, looks at the clock tower again, and begins to put up for the night. Suddenly, from the street behind him, we see Jennifer and Marty pedal up the street on the two-seater bike. Marty starts calling out Doc. Jennifer stops the bike and Marty jumps off and goes to Doc, trying to stop him from going to his car.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, Doc! Doc! Doc! DOC! DOC!

 _[Marty turns Doc around, which sends Doc shouting in shock and perplexion.]_

 **Marty:** Okay, relax, Doc! It's me! It's ME! It's Marty!

 **Doc:** No, it can't be! I just sent you back to the future!

 **Marty:** Oh, I know you sent me back to the future, but I'm back. I'm back FROM the future.

 _[Doc stands tall in paralyzed perplexion.]_

 **Doc:** Great Scott!

 _[Doc faints and collapses to the ground.]_

 _[Jennifer joins Marty in trying to wake Doc back up. The camera pulls back as they try.]_

 **Marty:** Whoa, Doc! Doc! Doc, come on! Aw, man! Come on, Doc. Wake up. Wake up, buddy.

 **Jennifer:** Oh, man. Really? Come on, Doc. Let's wake up! Come on, now. Wake up. Wake up, now.

 _[The camera continues pulling out at the text "To Be Concluded-_ _" appears.]_

 _[BLACK]_

 _[Back to the Future Part III trailer rolls.]_

 _[End credits roll.]_

 _ **The End of Back to the Future Part II: Revised**_

 _ **COMING SOON: Back to the Future Part III: Revised**_

Part II Reflection

The toughest part of all this was finding a believable dynamic to develop for Jennifer since she wasn't really developed at all. I wanted her to have some girly-girl vibes, but not too much. She already had a strong dynamic chemistry with Marty, so that helped out a lot. Being a guy, I knew that girls tend to mature faster than guys. So, I went with the dynamic that she could control her emotions a little better than Marty, especially under pressure so that she could think clearly. And even though she was put into a situation that she might not wanted to be in or see, she still restrained herself when Doc and Marty had to execute their plan. But because she's still human, she still feels pressure when faced with doom and destruction. All in all, I wanted Jennifer to be more of a motivator for the guys and less of a distraction. Young women are capable of taking ego and emotions out of the question. And in this case, for the most part anyway, Jennifer was able to keep Marty grounded when it counted and keep Marty going when he needed it. Also, I think she would've made a great assistant in Doc's lab, don't you think?

Now looking ahead, Jennifer will have to put up with the harsh conditions of the Old West when she goes back there with Marty. How she will put up with long dresses and tight bodices in blazing heat will be something she'll have to contend with as she and Marty go back to save Doc. And when Buford Tannen comes in…well, you'll see. Thank you for reading.


End file.
